Wolf Wind
by Sapphire Midnight
Summary: Diamond isn't worthy of her, her pack is in ruins, and when Serenity leaves her pack after the death of her father and younger brother, she doesn't expect to meet her last remaining blood kin in hopes of salvation. SereEndy SenGen
1. Run with Grace

Just to let you know, this started out as an original story, but I'm turning it into a fanfic to motivate me to finish and publish it one day. (It's my dream.) So constructive criticism is appreciated!

P.S. I do NOT own these Sailor Moon characters!

****

**Wolf Wind**

**Ch.**** 1**

Serenity's clawed paws padded against the earthen floor in rapid percussion. Her breaths came out as heavy pants, her wolven muscles straining from the excursion. Her head hurt; it felt too light. She wasn't getting enough oxygen to her brain. That wasn't what currently plagued her mind, though. It was Diamond. He was after her—in strong pursuit. Serenity had gotten the head start, and refused to stop for anything. Food would wait. She had already lived without it for so long she figured a few more days couldn't hurt her any.

While running she squeezed her eyes shut tightly at the pain in her abdomen and ignored her screaming limbs. She knew she was faster than Diamond. He wouldn't be able to catch her any time soon. She was too quick. The remainders of what was left of their pack were too few. There had been eight of them only a week before, but with old lady Luna dying because of the vile males in her pack, and with the death of Sammy…

Little Sammy—Serenity thought he would live. She took extra care that he was fed properly. Hell, she joined the hunters too, even though it was supposed to be a _male's _hunt. Not any longer, not when too many lives counted on what little food they could find. Serenity was the best—but it hadn't always been that way. Her pack used to be strong and plentiful. Now she was stronger than even Diamond, the Alpha male of her pack. Sure he was stronger than the other males, but he wasn't stronger than _she _was. He couldn't out-run her. He couldn't bounce her, or spin her around while drawing circles around her. He wasn't strong enough; he wasn't _fast _enough.

He was pathetic.

That was why she never allowed him to mate her, or mark her.

And now, with the dwindling of her small, defeated pack, Serenity was the only female left.

And she was a White Wolf.

White Wolves were not thought of as nice, open creatures. While other packs mixed and inter-bred, White Wolves stood close together. They believed their bloodlines were too pure to mix with a black, or a red, or _moon forbid, _a brown.

Serenity had always held an open mind about such a topic. Perhaps it was because she had watched as her perfect pack went down in flames as Totori took over as Alpha, and then her father, and lastly Diamond not two years previous from her life today. Her father had _just _begun to get things under control, when he was attacked. Things had finally begun to look better, and then all strands of hope dwindled away—along with the pack—when Diamond became leader.

Serenity would never forgive him.

She wouldn't doubt if _he _had killed her father! She certainly wouldn't be surprised…

When Serenity's older brother disappeared one day, she thought her world had shattered. But after the death of her father and her little brother Sammy, with his bloated stomach, she could no longer handle the strain. She had to leave. She needed to get help. So didn't want to be a part of the pack she once knew. She refused. She only hoped the first pack she stumbled upon would accept her.

No matter what, it wasn't going to be easy.

Serenity slowed her gait slightly when a trickling sound penetrated her senses.

Water.

She made her way to the stream and inhaled deep gulps of cool, clear water, coughing and sputtering more than anything. She had been on the run for three days, and needed to force herself to drink as slowly as possible—which was still rather rushed—in order to swallow the pure water down. Her whole wolf's form was shaking. The sun was just beginning to sink under the horizon. Twilight would soon be upon her. The position of the sun wouldn't keep Serenity safe though, no matter where she was located in the forest. Her fur was too flawless; too white. Any predator would be able to spot her before she spotted it, even during Moonshine. Diamond was most likely bringing the whole pack with him in search for her, also. Hopefully the other males would slow him down. He wouldn't allow her to leave him; she was too valuable. Somehow he believed she belonged to him. She would never allow this, of course. His mark would never mar her flesh. She would never sink so low as to be claimed as his mate.

He didn't deserve her.

Once again, although her muscles and heart screamed in protest, Serenity set off at a mind-blowing pace. If there was a stream here, perhaps there was a river, or waterfall. If so, there would also be many animals. Serenity silently asked the Moon Goddess to deliver her, and guide her. She asked for there to be other wolf-kin close by. By the mind-boggling amounts of new smells, she added another plea to her request.

Make sure they will not tear my throat out before listening to me and giving me a chance.

The forest was becoming less dense. Serenity nearly stopped altogether before continuing at a sedate pace, trying to calm her over-worked heart. She concentrated on smell and sounds alone. She could hear little yips of a few cubs. From the sound of it, there weren't many. There were so many different wolf odors that she was positive the rest of the pack made up for it, though. Everything seemed so calm here, cheerful and playful even. More cheerful than where her territory had been. As far as happiness went, she didn't have much to compare it with.

A tensed hush washed over the rather large pack as if a tidal wave had come and covered up all sound. Serenity stiffened. She should have known better. They could probably smell her. They knew she didn't belong; that she wasn't one of them. Now they would be wary of her. She wouldn't know what to expect, and neither would they.

A slight breeze picked up as Serenity turned into her human form. Long silver tresses tumbled down her back in waves, her stormy blue eyes shrinking slightly to accommodate her new face of flawless, pale skin. Sleek ivory fur covered her human essentials, yet left her midriff bare. Her long, sinewy legs showed off feminine muscle, which enabled her to run for days in wolf or human form. All of these things were supposed to give Serenity confidence as she walked into unknown territory.

Instead, it heightened her desire to flee.

She had to remain strong. Her mind had been set three days prior. It was too late to back out now. She wouldn't allow herself to second-guess her rationality.

Serenity allowed herself to take a deep breath before entering the clearing. She knew the only way not to seem threatening was to stay in human form. It was a respectful omega thing to do while facing those higher and possibly stronger than she. If they threatened her or intimidated her in the slightest though—she was out of there!

When Serenity slowly strode forward on two legs, she couldn't help the stunned expression that crossed her face. This place was amazing! The clearing was large, but not overly so. It was… comforting, in a sense. Three little pups were running around in wolf form, chasing each other and tackling one another to the ground. The brown one reminded her painfully of her little brother. A little way from the pups laid a lounging black wolf that seemed to have taken a short nap and dosed in a serene sleep. Then there was a river that wound its way into the forest along the side of the mountain, where Serenity could barely make out the entrance of a cave with her human eyes. There was a small hill, located in the clearing just past the edge of the river on her right that seemed to evolve into a plateau. More than half the pack was stretched up there, lying in the last rays of the sun before Moonshine. Serenity shuddered involuntarily at the thought of the rushing river. It looked as if the only way to get into the cave was through the river, and Serenity had some _bad _experiences with rushing water.

Gazing around the clearing once more, Serenity noticed a few of the pack in their skin, preparing the Last Meal before they turned in for the night. To the left across from the river was an open field of grass for the pups to play in. A few birds had been chirping a moment ago, and all seemed right in the world. Serenity was surprised no one seemed to notice her frozen state on the outskirts of what was _clearly _their territory.

Then she realized she was downwind, and it would have been nearly impossible for any of them—the humans especially—to sniff her out. Her brow furrowed. Why had the pack seemed so tense to her before, then? They looked perfectly at ease now. The pups were still rolling around not too far from her, and the humans seemed perfectly at ease…

She could have smacked herself black and blue at that moment. What she wouldn't do to be in wolf form right now. She would be able to realize the reason behind it all. Of _course _the pups wouldn't be upset, their noses still weren't very strong yet. They also weren't aware of the dangers around them. The _humans _couldn't smell the danger any better than _she _could while in this form! It was the other, _older _pack members that seemed ill at ease somehow.

A sable wolf glanced over at her from the precipice he currently claimed as his, cobalt blue eyes staring at her intently while narrowing a bit. He rose and stalked down the edge of the plateau, other wolves tense and rising behind him. He was large in size, but so were the two males following him. On the sable's right was a grizzly looking red wolf with a heated brown gaze. To the left was… a white wolf?! Were there many more white wolves in this mixed clan? Did this mean the pack might actually accept her if they didn't think she would threaten the pack in any way?

Serenity slowly walked toward them, her nerves going haywire since they hadn't donned their skin yet. When they were about sixty steps away the three males finally shifted into their human counterparts, much to Serenity's great relief.

She noticed the Alpha of the pack right away. He had a strong, broad chest with firm muscles. His mouth was sensual, but stern. His eyes never wavered from her being, nor smiled with acceptance. His unruly black hair slightly fell into his eyes, giving him an even more dangerous expression. He was at _least _a good head taller than Serenity!

To his right was a strong, burly man with wavy dark hair the color of mixed leaves in the autumn that was almost as long as Serenity's. Instead of making him look feminine, the length of his hair only added to his masculinity. He followed his leader from two paces behind almost lazily, but his attitude showed otherwise. He was powerful, and his sharp brown eyes saw everything at once. Serenity briefly wondered what his eyes would look like if they softened.

What she saw next blew all the air right out of her lungs. The man to the alpha's left had straight white hair and silver-blue eyes. His face was an emotionless mask, his muscle almost enough to rival both men before him. It was his eyes that captured her the most. Even though they seemed empty and hid everything from view Serenity would _never _forget those eyes! She remembered him when he was shorter, his muscle of less strength, and his face a tad bit more sincere. She remembered him in her pup days. She couldn't believe it. Fury and excitement blinded her. He was here! It was he! After all this time!

And he knew nothing.

_"Kunzite?"_

Serenity could barely believe her eyes. Oh, if only she was in wolf form, she would be able to smell him and make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. How long had it been since he had left their pack? Five years?

She froze, looking like a lost pup that had stumbled upon a predator while looking for its mother. "Kunzite, is it really you?" Escalation and hope had spread over her face, but quickly fled at Kunzite's silence. His silver-blue eyes met hers stare for stare, yet he said nothing. He wouldn't blink, wouldn't even grin or smirk at her. Serenity gulped and her brows knit into a frown.

"Kunzite, answer me!" She yelled it desperately, angry tears filling her eyes.

Finally, after a look from the ebony-haired man ahead of him, he opened his mouth to speak. "Are you with _them?" _

His gruff, emotionless voice chilled her bones as his eyes hardened like steel. It was then that she noticed both she and them had stopped walking and were about fifteen paces away now. Serenity's brows lowered even further as she clenched her teeth and fists. Here was her older brother, after _years _of separation, and he didn't even ask or _know _about their father and little brother's deaths, or the shattered pack that no longer deserved to live. Here was her white-haired brother, who looked taller, stronger, and his straight hair had grown slightly, but for all of that he appeared the same as he had left her, but his attitude toward her had changed drastically.

Serenity growled and took a step backward. "What's happened to you? You're not the brother I remember."

He raised an eyebrow, something he had done since he was ten, but this time there was no amusement or jesting in his eyes, only stoic calmness. "Perhaps, then, I am not your brother."

Serenity blinked back tears of fury, well aware that every eye of the pack was on them. Was this supposed to be her welcoming committee? She didn't feel very welcome. She had half a mind to tell her so-called brother off, and enlighten him with the struggles she had gone through while he had been gone. She decided against it. The other wolves would be on her in an instant if they thought her too hostile, and Serenity didn't _need _his sympathy!

Serenity bowed her head in defeat, debating whether to turn back and go home, or keep searching for some other pack that might be a little more accepting. She raised her head defiantly after a few moments of silence and gazed straight into the leader's sapphire eyes, ignoring her 'brother' completely.

"I am sorry to have troubled you," she stated snippily, jutting out her sharp chin. "I was looking for a place to stay, another pack where I would be accepted as Sister, but I have a feeling I won't be finding it here." Her gaze flicked dangerously to Kunzite's, "For I _have_ no _brother_." She had stressed the last word with a hidden meaning, allowing Kunzite to think whatever he wanted of her last statement. She saw his eyes widen almost briefly, as his tensed muscles seemed to deflate on their own. His head tilted to the side a hair as he gazed searchingly into her eyes for the dreaded answer he might find.

Serenity didn't let him search her for too long though. She had always been easy to read. She turned on her heel and headed back toward the ease and safety of the forest. She noticed the pups on her left as she walked by them once more, staring at them forlornly. She noticed only two were playing now. The third one must have gone to his mother. Serenity liked the comfortable peacefulness this pack had to offer. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant for her. Perhaps the river was an omen, forewarning her away. Everything else had been so perfect though.

And then there was her brother. She didn't know what she had expected from him. Was it welcoming, open arms? A large smile as he admitted he was wrong to have left his family and had been searching for her and the pack since? No. He left for a reason, and would have been sure his choice wasn't a mistake. How could he have simply up and _left? _What had been going on inside his head all those years ago? What was he thinking now?

As Serenity pondered about her brother she saw the stray brown pup to her right, chasing a little blue butterfly. He was prancing along the edge of the clearing, leaping into the air and coming out empty-handed. He didn't give up though, even though it was a struggle. He was going in the opposite direction, and Serenity had to strain her neck to watch him as a small smile found its way upon her face. He and Sammy would have been fast friends, although Sammy preferred to chase the yellow butterflies.

Upon realizing she had stopped walking and was most likely making the pack wary about her antics, Serenity hurried on her way toward the forest's edge, remembering the three strong men who had trained eyes on her—all of whom would tear her apart if they thought even a _pup _was not safe in her presence. She didn't want to cause any suspicions. As she neared the edge of the clearing her senses started picking up on something. Her slow gait slowed even further as the hairs at the back of her neck went on end. She would have bet all her wolf teeth that if she had been in wolf form her hackles would have been up. Something wasn't right, and she didn't like this feeling.

Finally coming to a stop, Serenity shifted uneasily from foot to foot. She scanned the area surrounding her, looking for any slight give-away or warning of danger. She glanced over her shoulder at the three men and noticed they were still in human form as well, and had not moved since. A foreboding feeling washed over her. They wouldn't be able to smell an enemy or hear one approaching either since they were still in human form. She knew she was supposed to stay in human form until she was out of their territory, but what if it couldn't be helped?

It _couldn't_be Diamond, yet! He was so slow! He would have stopped for food and water! The other males would have slowed him down even more! There's no _way_he could have already caught up to her!

Could he have?

Serenity backed up a step, her eyes trying to deeply penetrate the dark forest in front of her. She glanced to the left, and then the right. She could have _sworn _she saw something move on her right. She gazed steadily in front of her, backing up half a step once more. She quickly cast her gaze to the left. Did that bush just move? Then the right; she could _feel _something hidden there, behind that bush or tree. She leaned forward a little, trying to see more clearly.

_Damn my stupid human eyes! Come out here if you know what's good for you! _

Serenity nearly shouted her thoughts out loud, but thought better of it.

As she continued gazing to her right she saw something grayish-brown leap at her from the corner of her left eye. Serenity gasped, eyes widening, as she tried to maneuver herself out of harm's way. She twisted her body impossibly while leaping backwards as her gaze met the yellow eyes of a hyena. Pain erupted from her left shoulder as the hyena's claws raked her bare flesh there, barely missing the target which would have ended Serenity's life if a short nip was followed.

Serenity cried out as she hit the ground, but managed to change into her wolf form before rolling out of her predator's strike zone. She crouched, eying the hyena as growls raked her furred form, her white fuzzy ears flattened against her skull as she eyed her enemy. It took her a moment to realize more hyenas had erupted from the brush and all of the pack had already turned into their fiercer forms. Each wolf eyed their prey with ruthless eyes, growls and howls emitting from deep within their chests and released into the clear-blue sky above.

They had been surrounded.

Do you like it? Is it too anti-climactic? Let me know with a review!!! Thank you!!!

Reviews make the world go round.


	2. Instinct's Call

**Belated author's note:** Wow. I am ashamed to admit how much time has passed. I am also a bit taken aback by the fact that I still have so many loyal readers. I do _not _plan on abandoning my stories, though I am a bit embarrassed to see a few stories I forgot even existed—and therefore I have no idea where the story lines were going. _This _story, however, is not one of them, and holds a truly special place in my heart. It started out as an original, did you know that? Maybe I can finally finish a story of mine soon, eh? Anyway, University is over, but work consumes me more than I hoped it would. I am getting back into writing again, however, and so I hope, with all of your guys' hope and patience, we will be able to feed off each other and I won't let any of you down.

_Thank you all for reading these treasured pieces that hold bits of my soul._

Now that so much time has passed, however, I am a bit disturbed by my lack of finesse and writing skills from years before. I will be rewriting and/or editing previous chapters, so please bear with me, and thank you for your time, love, patience, understanding, and curiosity. 3

_Thank you for your love of wolves, and fanfiction, that so matches my own._

_I do not own the names of these characters. Hopefully a little of their personality will be my own._

**Wolf Wind**

**Ch. 2**

Betrayal heavy on her heart—muscles taxed and overused from days of non-stop agony, Serenity belatedly realized that perhaps the Moon Goddess was not on her side as she hunkered low to the earthen floor, a growl rumbling deep and reverberating past her empty belly. Crystal blue eyes locked with those of the hyena before her, even as her mind shied away from the knowledge that it was, indeed, a hyena she peeled her lips back to snarl at.

A hyena _here_—this deep in the mountain forest.

Giving her overused wolf-self a quick shake, Serenity pushed distracting thoughts to that farthest corner of her mind and locked all else away. She was Wolf, and would depend upon instinct alone. It had never once failed her in the past.

The hairs along the back of her neck prickled, and suddenly all the hairs along her spine were on end as wolves drew nearer. She dared not turn her back on this enemy, however. She had already been wounded once—the sting and blood at her shoulder was proof of that. Still. Her wolf did not like being sandwiched between two potential threats.

The hyena before her moved, and the Wolf in her took over. With a deep growl-turned-snarl she attacked just as savagely, white ears pinning to her skull. She fought tooth and nail, staying low to the ground—refusing this enemy any opening that would ultimately end in her premature death.

She had made it _this _far, she was _not _going to die because of another gnarled _root _in her path!

Snarling fiercely as the hyena's fangs bit sharply along her foreleg, Serenity felt the next growl tremble over and through her being like thunder. Greatly angered at the lucky yet only superficial wound, she darted toward her predator-turned-prey and sank her teeth into the fur around its neck, biting down until she could taste blood. With her strength greatly diminished, all she could do was clamp her jaws shut tightly about its neck and hold on as the hyena jerked and twisted, attempting to loosen her fangs and dislodge her. Limbs flopping none-too gracefully in her exhaustion, Serenity closed her eyes as she focused the last of her strength and adrenaline into crushing the hyena's windpipe. She didn't dare let go for a second now that the remaining strength she had found seeped out of her.

The hyena fell, the sounds coming from its wheezing throat gruesome and wet sounding. Turning her attention elsewhere, Serenity picked up the sounds of those around her locked in similar battles, and only then did she realize the thunder rumbling through her was not solely her own doing. Fearsome fights brushed across and near her—wolf turned against hyena. The cacophony resounding around them was deafeningly brutal. The scent of blood permeated the air and danced with the scent of pine on the wind, almost as if both belonged there. Serenity's attention was finally brought back to her prey when she felt the hyena below her go limp, and dully she listened for the heartbeat that wasn't there. She rose shakily to all fours after releasing her grip on her downed enemy, eyes wide in her wolf's face as she took in the scene around her.

There were so many fighting. _So many…_

She didn't know why she heard the sudden warning that lit the air; it should have been impossible to hear anything with the noise surrounding her poor, weakened senses. She heard it, however, as if the white ears atop her head were _meant _to hear it, and an echoing warning buzzed through her veins as she dropped to the ground and rolled a moment before a body collided with hers, laughing and growling and snarling above her as it attempted to repeatedly bite towards her vulnerable throat. A whisper of a whimper escaped her wolf form as Serenity twisted and wriggled and kicked, attempting to dislodge the hyena that sickeningly was attempting to strike at her the same way she struck at the body of the hyena lying by her side. Dark lips curling, Serenity bared her teeth at the body on top of hers. She already resolved she would not leave the land of the living this day. It seemed she would have to _prove _it.

Finding a hidden reserve of strength from somewhere deep within, Serenity used the momentum of the hyena above her and with a deftly placed _kick, _flipped it over and away from her body. She was on all four paws and tackling the hyena not a moment later, eyes bleeding with the force of her determination and rage. She would not die here. She would not die _yet._

The sun had finally slipped beneath the horizon, the chilly night air breezing past Serenity's pale fur. Simply breathing in the night air brought Serenity renewed strength. She bounced and spun around her new prey angrily, feeling the night calling to her. What first started out as a dip in a serenely cool lake at night blossomed into the rush and electricity of moonfire in her veins. She knew the outcome of this battle in that moment. Ceasing her play and prowess against her prey, Serenity displayed calm and calculated patience as she waiting for the correct moment—and _snapped_ the neck of the hyena swiftly and with great precision. She was _not _to be bested this night.

Not, at least, by the likes of _them._

The moonfire that crackled and snapped along her once-exhausted extremities reached out as if in a pale-golden glow, and wrapped its blanket over all Wolves present. A howl rent the air, followed by another, and another. Serenity had to snap her gaping jaws shut in order to prevent her own victory from rising through the air, up toward the moon. She couldn't allow her wolf to draw any more unwanted attention—not while she was in another pack's territory.

The fight was almost over. The hyenas were mostly gone, either dead or retreating. Serenity glared at the foliage they disappeared into, instincts warring with reason and a large part of her strained to give chase. The threat was not gone. She was in no condition to go chasing trouble, however. Right now, she needed a reprieve, and rest.

_Safety._

That warning sounded again—a deep male baritone. It was too late in coming, however, because a body suddenly collided on Serenity's back, and as she twisted in shock and terror as a sharp-toothed snout closed tightly around her throat. She froze, pale eyes wide as she tried to draw in breath, and couldn't. Anxiety grew thickly within her, and she whirled to stare at the wolves at her back and wondered in horror if her enemy was wolf, or hyena.

Then a deep, rage-filled howl split the air, sending every hair along her furred form on end before a large, white wolf barreled toward her at an alarming speed, allowing Serenity to simply close her eyes as the strength and power of his aura and intent washed over her.

His intent to _kill._

Shaky wolven limbs about to give out, Serenity ducked her head down and prayed it would be over fast. She was not prepared for the massive amount of muscle to knock her slighter frame completely on her rear. She was not prepared for the giant yelp that left the jaws that had been clamped down around her throat as it was grabbed by the scruff of its neck and bodily _thrown, _releasing her.She was not prepared when air returned to her lungs, and shocked realization hit deep. Dazedly, Serenity turned her head toward the hyena's great fall, and blinked at the entrails spilling from its gut. Its leg twitched and agonized screams left the cavern of its snout, and Serenity blinked again, certainty finally crashing down around her and covering her like her coat of fur.

Her brother… was _not happy._

Two wolves we next to her suddenly, and Serenity was too exhausted to do anything more than simply tense at their proximity. They were the same two wolves from before. She tiredly turned her gaze up to the red-brown wolf next to her, feeling smaller and more pathetic than she had in a long time, but he seemed more intently interested in the female brown wolf that appeared limping at his side. The way the two were sniffing each other over and checking for wounds, Serenity catalogued them as mates.

Turning to look up at the sable wolf at her side, Serenity wondered why a part of her felt too shy or uncertain to look up into his deep blue eyes. Heart doing a small flip, she chanced a glance up at him when she felt him take a step forward, his shoulder brushing feather-soft across her own, as his gaze narrowed and attention seemed riveted toward where her brother was finishing up with the hyena whom dared attack her. Turning her neck to follow the sable's gaze, Serenity watched as the hyena's back leg gave one final twitch, and then the large white wolf that was her brother lifted his bloodied snout and howled. The sound sent shivers up and over her skin, and her heat gave an odd squeeze at the familiar sound.

The sable's very blue gaze was on her. How she knew, she couldn't tell, but when she turned to look at him he seemed to stare down at her, assessing, before he threw his head back and howled in answer. The feeling in the very air shifted and twisted around her. Then all the pack was there, howling their triumph and defiance to any enemy who might hear. It was electric, the sound and feeling of a pack that was _whole. _Serenity felt a persistent pulling of her heartstrings and lifted her head and closed her eyes. She wanted to be a part of it. She wanted to be a part of this pack.

But she still would not allow herself to voice her own victory howl.


	3. Place of Belonging

Hey there, hopefully I will get this chapter completed and up-dated today! Here's hoping! Thank you for your _wonderful _reviews, guys~! I hope my next chapters don't let you down~.

_I do not own Sailor Moon._

**Wolf Wind**

**Ch. 3**

Serenity hunkered low to the forest floor as the howls erupted around her. With ears laid back in somber retreat, the female white wolf found herself slowly edging away from the press of fur that a part of her so desperately wanted—needed. Her heart painfully constricted in time with her lungs, but she was not one of them.

She was not pack sister. Not yet. Given the horrible circumstances of her arrival, she refused to allow herself to hope that they might take her in. To hope would lead to greater heartache. Her brother had come for her in the end. That was the small bit of truth she allowed her small form to cling to. He acknowledged her in the end. Protected her.

At least she still had a brother.

With a soft huff, Serenity looked around the press of wolves tightly clustered together, then over and past them at the clearing. She would have to leave this beautiful place, but somehow her heart now seemed more at ease. Perhaps, so long as she was accepted in one wolf's heart—her blood-kin's heart—she would no longer feel so alone. She felt strength slipping into her, and lifted her muzzle to the moon, basking in its glory and the power it had over her kind. When her eyes opened once more, some of the howling had subsided. Serenity breathed a soft, contented sigh.

Whatever the future held for her, she would be ready. She would find a place where she belonged. The sentiment wasn't a small flickering hope as much as it was an inner true knowledge.

Suddenly her heart stilled. Along the edge of the clearing was a shadowed, hunch-backed form, slowly slinking away from where the clustered wolves stood huddled together. Her muscles tensed, and senses went on high alert as cerulean eyes frantically darted across the area, desperately seeking that which the last hyena in the area was hunting. When she spotted the young brown pup from before, Serenity's heart plummeted in fear and denial.

Not like this.

_Never_ like this.

A short, small growl ripped from her throat as one paw slowly moved forward, followed by the other. The hyena wasn't anywhere near his prey yet, but his was a far lesser distance than any of the wolves would have to trek to beat him there.

The hyena kept slowly slinking out of the foliage, tummy to the ground, eyes and ears intent on its prey as the pup leapt and rolled, chasing his tail several yards away, completely oblivious of the danger.

Not it, too. Not like Sammy.

The other wolves were finally beginning to take notice—but it would be too late. They would be too late if someone didn't act _now! _

Suddenly she was loping forward, staying as silent as could be. She would get to the hyena before she let it get to the pup. She wouldn't let it harm the Sammy look-alike.

They hyena began to pick up speed, suddenly trekking forward at a near run, and a growl of complete rage and promise of pain ripped from Serenity's throat as she took chase. The hyena stumbled and glanced back at her, then yipped and ran all the harder, but Serenity never faltered in her drive to protect. And she _would _protect this pup. She would save it, since she hadn't been able to save her younger brother.

Snarling growls erupted from the pack behind her. They realized too late what was going on. Pushing all sound away, Serenity focused solely on the sound of her own breathing, the hyena before her, and the distance the hyena had to trek to get to its prey. She was swiftly overtaking it, muscles straining at the exercise, but the distance between it and the pup was rapidly coming to a close. With a snarl of outrage, Serenity howled, forcing her muscles to new extremes and finally alerting the pup to its danger. The pup let out a terrified _yip _and promptly fell over onto its haunches, staring frozenly at the hyena that was almost upon him.

With another threatening growl released toward air, Serenity finally felt some sense of relief wash over her as she drew close enough to nip at the hyena's heels. Painstakingly, she drew even with the hyena, and knew that if something wasn't done in the next few seconds, they would arrive to where the pup sat frozen simultaneously.

She couldn't chance an attack if there was any doubt in her mind that she might miss. Missing her mark would be fatal. Peeling her lips back, she continued to snap at the hyena beside her, hoping it would falter, as she consciously avoided the sharp teeth that snapped back at her in response. They were two yards away from the pup when Serenity finally pulled ahead of her foe just enough to know she could time her attack perfectly. Two more forward bounds had her twisting and turning to face her opponent, before she leapt through the air and collided with the enemy that dared attack that which she would protect.

She was all teeth and claws, smelling and tasting blood as she ripped through fur and flesh. She rolled the hyena, keeping it from any position that might enable it to gain its footing and attack. Instinct wouldn't allow her to abandon the pup for long, however. Coming out of a roll, Serenity quickly rose to all four paws and leapt to where the pup was now a huddled and shaking mass of whimpering fur.

The pup was so _young._

She gave the little pup a reassuring nudge and whuff from her wet nose before turning on her downed prey and crouching between the hyena and the pup at her back. She watched her enemy limp to a stand, and her gaze narrowed. She didn't remember injuring a leg or paw. Refusing to let her guard down, Serenity's theory that her foe was faking was proven correct as the hyena attempted to dodge around her in the next moment, and again she found her wolf form leaping through the air to meet her opponent once more. _This _time she would be sure the hyena wasn't getting back _up._

Suddenly she was grabbed by the scruff of the neck, pulled away from her prey, and she yelped at the unexpectedness of it. Wide blue eyes tuned to the human form of what had once been the sable wolf from before, and her mind rolled to a halt when she realized he was holding her up by one arm, with the hyena clasped in the other, and it didn't look at all as though it strained his human limbs.

"_Enough."_

A shiver ran over and through Serenity's skin and melted into bone. _This _was a man who was _Alpha. This _was a Wolf whom was used to being obeyed.

With a flick of his wrist, the hyena he held captive was tossed to the red-brown wolf that held fire in his gaze. Serenity didn't have to witness what was going on as the sounds of a vicious fight rent the air and the scent of thick blood permeated her senses.

In the next instant Serenity was set back on her feet, and she noticed that the Alpha and this red-brown male were a two of the fastest to get to her and the pup in such a time.

The alpha's big hands were suddenly immersed in her white fur, and his fingers splayed against her as she felt her heart shudder in response to his touch. _What…?_

"_You did well."_

She blinked, confused blue eyes pale in contrast to his as she met his gaze inquisitively. He smiled, but it wasn't all that reassuring. He turned from her then, and walked to his pack brother, watching the hyena's great demise for daring to touch one of their own—_especially _one not yet old enough to be able to protect itself.

Turning curious eyes from the dark-haired alpha's back to the pup behind her, Serenity felt her heart squeeze with pity at the small shivering form. She slowly belly-crawled towards the pup, knowing full well that it wouldn't recognize her by sight or smell as it would another pack member, and she stretched out until her nose was even with the pup's, her warm tongue snaking out to gently curl about the brown fur of its face.

Its shivering lessened considerably, and so she crawled forward a little more, nuzzling and licking and breathing heat onto the pup's cold form, and suddenly it was nuzzling and tentatively licking her own white snout, its shaking limbs now only trembling at interspersed moments.

A light whuff was heard to Serenity's right, and she tensed slightly before looking up into the expectant eyes of a brown female wolf Serenity had sworn she had made note of earlier. Dawning realization hit—this was the pup's mother—and Serenity waited with baited breath as to what this formidable brown would do.

The next moment took her completely by surprise when the warm body of the female wolf collided lovingly against her own, her warm curling tongue swiping against Serenity's muzzle just as often, if not more so, as it swiped along her son's. The pup seemed to be in heaven, lavishing on the attention and licking both of them with closed eyes, prepared for the kisses and little love bites he knew his mother and this mysterious white wolf would bestow.

"_Change."_

It was an order.

All shifting movement from both the pack, and their little reunion halted at the deep command. Pack wolfs obediently switched into their lean, lithely muscled counterparts, different colored furs shifting to cover essentials in a wide variety of varied colors and mixed wolf breeds.

Serenity looked panicked, realizing she hadn't acted fast enough, as the sable-haired alpha closed the gap between them, a hand of his once again raking across her fur. His eyes were now a near black in color as they stared purposefully into hers.

"…_Change." _

His breath was a single heated word against her fur.

She shivered at the feel. She _changed._

Countless pairs of eyes stared, and Serenity felt heat rising to her cheeks at the attention she was receiving. Her temper quickly followed at being made to feel uneasy with so many strangers surrounding her.

"Endymion, _please_…"

The female brown wolf from before was the one to break the silence. Serenity felt the alpha tense, and wondered at the hand still splayed against her arm. Turning wide eyes to the woman now standing before her, Serenity had a glimpse of wavy brown hair and beseeching jade eyes.

_This _woman had courage.

"Allow me to speak for her. She saved my _son."_

A small growl began in this man—Endymion's—chest.

"Makoto…" He warned, narrowed gaze slanting in her direction.

"_Calm _yourself, Brother. All is well. We are indeed indebted to this young woman's bravery. Surely you will not send her away now." The man speaking had deep, brown eyes, and impossibly long red-brown hair. He gave a small nod to Serenity before moving to his mate, and wrapping a strong arm around her waist. Makoto was now carrying her son, and Serenity turned her gaze away from the reunion that seemed too personal to witness.

"Allow us to take her in," Makoto continued, voice beseeching. "I already accept her as Sister. Please allow her to become a part of this pack."

Serenity started, turning wide blue eyes back to the sight she had just turned away from. Was this—did she—?

Jade eyes softened in the woman's kind face. "That… is what you sought upon coming here, am I right?"

Numb, all Serenity could find the strength to do was to give a slight nod of her head.

The woman smiled widely at that, her eyes shining brilliantly. "It's settled, then. Endymion—"

"_No!" _The short word was cut with a snarl from their alpha's throat, and Serenity paled as his grip on her upper arm tightened. He pulled her petite frame closer to his larger one, and Serenity soon found herself ensnared in the alpha's gaze.

"Then, as your second in command, allow me to speak for her."

A gasp escaped. Serenity didn't know what surprised her more—the fact that her _brother _was speaking for her, or the fact that he was this alpha's second.

The alpha's impossibly dark gaze narrowed. Serenity noticed because she hadn't once looked away. It was almost as though it was impossible for her even should she wish it.

"_What is she to you, Kunzite?"_

Serenity held her breath.

"She is my sister."

The alpha's gaze narrowed further. _"No. What _is _she to you, Kunzite?"_

Comprehension finally dawned. "She is my Blood."

It took a moment, but the long fingers wrapped around Serenity's arm loosened a hair, and at length the man breathed out a small breath of air in time with the curt nod of his head.

"_Do you wish to stay, little one?"_

His attention was once again solely focused on Serenity, and the young woman found it neigh impossible to breathe. He embodied so much. His power… was so much. It had been so long since she had come across a _true _alpha. So long since the moon's power and moonfire raced over and through her like it did on this night.

Determination settling within her, she felt herself nodding. She felt it. This was right. This is where she would make a place for herself.

"_I do." _The words felt right by simply speaking them.

The slow grin that stretched across the Alpha's face caused certain parts of Serenity to wonder if she might take back her decision one day in the near future. His slow smirk and the darkness in his eyes did little to quell the butterflies now on the rise in her stomach.

"_Good."_

The alpha turned then to his pack as a whole, gesturing to all of them with his one arm that did not have a handhold on Serenity's human form.

"_Hear me well! From this moment onward, we are accepting this new White as kin. She will be respected. She will be Sister. She will be ours, and we… we will be hers: to protect, and to be protected!"_

The magic permeating the air caused a slow tingling to form up, over, and through her blood, and Serenity's impossibly wide gaze widened further at the feeling of the magic coursing through her veins.

_This _was what it was to have a Pack. _This _was the feeling of being _Whole—_of having _family._

Endymion turned to her then, both his hands smoothing warmly over the lengths of her outer arms. _"What is your name, little one?"_

She stared, transfixed, wondering what it was about this man—this wolf—this _alpha, _that ensnared her so.

"_Serenity."_

A deep growl ripped from his throat, and Serenity stiffened, but the sound was gone almost before it came, and his gentle caress never changed.

"_Serenity." _He repeated her name as if it was the sweetest of sounds, and she found her head cocking slightly to the side in question, a small niggling suspicion beginning to form in the back of her mind.

But that couldn't be right.

Brows furrowing in slight unease, she watched as he turned back to his pack.

"_Welcome your new sister, Serenity!"_

Howls suddenly shot through the air, lifting to the moon high in the sky above. The backs of the hairs on Serenity's neck stood on end at the sound, along with the feeling of intense magic sifting over her before firmly settling into place. She could feel them now. _All _of them. They were as much a part of her now as she was a part of them.

Smiling into the feeling, Serenity felt her heart soar. She felt whole. Loved. Complete.

The alpha's little speech wasn't over yet, however.

She waited patiently, wondering who he would name as her new benefactor. She would like to be welcomed into Makoto's family. She had a feeling she would be happy there. But, perhaps it was time to bridge the gap between her and her brother. After all, one could never go forward without first making peace with the past.

The whole pack was waiting now, the howls having subsided. All attention was on their alpha as his next words were spoken, his tone conveying he had every expectation at being obeyed.

"_She is mine."_

Yep~! Finished it as I hoped I would! This flowed out of me quite easily! I'm glad. I guess I've been envisioning it for quite some time now, though. Well! I hope you enjoyed! Please review~.


	4. To Protect

Thank you all for your reviews, and for reading this story of mine. It makes my day, truly, especially when I find out I was able to tickle your imaginations a bit and possibly make your day in return. The more I hear back from you all, the more I wish to write, so here I am, hoping to get the next chapter out the very next day! I haven't had this amazing feeling in a long time. Thank you truly, from the bottom of my heart.

Linwe, I re-edited the previous chapter again. Thank you for alerting my attention to typos and such. Also, I am so glad you remembered the pup! And I am glad you are giving To Bare Witness a chance! I plan on up-dating that story within the next few days.

Mariet, I believe this story won't leave you feeling disappointed. You and I are two of a kind in that which we appreciate and hope to see. I promise not to let you down~.

To all of you: many thanks again. I couldn't help but hum in appreciation to your reviews. They all made my day that much brighter, and it means a lot to me to see how each and every one of you is effected. Thank you.

_I do not own Sailor Moon._

**Wolf Wind**

**Ch. 4**

She couldn't believe the nerve of that Alpha! _Endymion. _She positively seethed at the thought of him, of his heated gaze—the touch of his hands running through her fur—over and along the skin of her arms. It was as if touching her came natural to him—as if he expected her submission to such acts.

_Well. _

_He _had another thing _coming._

After his outrageous boast, for that is all Serenity would allow herself to call it, he had dispersed his people and called for the preparation of the Last Meal that had thus far been delayed. He walked away from her, calling a few of his men to him, and didn't even give her a backwards glance. By the time her halted thoughts had returned to the forefront of her mind he was too far away for her to loudly refute his claim.

_Well._

She'd have to show him just _whose _Wolf she _wasn't._

She had not been on the run from _one _Alpha just to suddenly be dubbed a potential mate for _another!_

Fuming internally, Serenity found herself slightly relieved to find her brother's assistance was needed by his alpha in securing the perimeter and looking for any straggling foes in the outskirts of their territory. Territory, she supposed, was also _hers _now as well. _That _realization gave her quite a bit of a nasty shock, and Serenity's anger diminished slightly as a newfound feeling bubbled up within her. It felt small and fragile, but oh, so wonderful.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

Turning her wide blue gaze to the deep green eyes of the woman beside her, Serenity felt a small flush rise to her cheeks at the look she was receiving.

"Used to it?" She questioned softly, wondering if she could pretend she didn't understand.

Something that sounded suspiciously like a cackle erupted from Makoto's lips, and Serenity winced. Nope. No hiding anything from this woman.

"The pack, the alpha, the territory—our routine here—it won't seem so new and overwhelming for long."

Grumbling softly under her breath, Serenity nodded. It was true, she felt a bit like a pup stumbling around on her legs for the first time, but belatedly she realized when looking up to the woman standing at her side, at least she had a friend here. There was no denying it. This woman was already Sister in her mind, and Serenity clung to the strength of bond she felt between them and knew she would never relinquish. She had not felt a true bond like this since her brothers left her. Chewing uneasily on her bottom lip, she wondered if Kunzite and her relationship could ever be as strong as it once was.

"Come. Help me put out the Last Meal. It will preoccupy your thoughts from worrying and give you a chance to meet the whole pack when we serve them."

Serenity stared blankly at her new Sister for a moment before a small begrudging smile lifted her lips and the tensed muscles in her back finally loosened. "Alright. Can we keep talking? I have so many questions," she admitted with a bit of a grimace, earning a good-hearted laugh from her friend.

"Of course!" Makoto shifted her now human son from one hip to the other, and Serenity found herself staring into innocent brown eyes that seemed fixated on her face. "Ah, right! I haven't introduced you to my little one, yet. Serenity, meet my first and only son, Keitaro. Keitaro," she gave a soft sounding yip to the boy, "Serenity," followed by the short barking sound of _friend, _and another, _Sister. _

The boy had his fist in his mouth, but his eyes shone brilliantly and he managed to smile around it as his gaze remained glued to Serenity's.

"His father is the red-brown wolf from before?" Serenity asked, as they made their way to where a few members of the pack were beginning to set up a single long, wooden table with no chairs to be seen. Prepared foods were being set out, and she and Makoto moved to assist in setting out clay tableware and various dishes that must have been made throughout the long day.

Serenity was amazed. Not only was there so much _food, _but they prepared and ate _cooked _meat, as well as other dishes giving off sweet and tangy smells. The clay plates and bowls displayed repeated use, and she realized this pack was comfortable in _both _their skin as well as their fur.

"Yes, that would be Nephrite—my mate." Makoto blushed prettily. "No matter how many times I say it, it still seems so novice to me. _My mate," _she purred, tossing a wide smirk Serenity's way. "I would have it not other way."

Serenity shook her head ruefully, a soft snort escaping her as she playfully bumped Makoto's shoulder at her audacity. Makoto's grin was unrepentant, and she gleefully bumped Serenity in return.

"Speaking of _mates…"_

"_No." _That was all Serenity had to say on the subject.

Surprise bubbled in Makoto's eyes. "No? That's it?" She tsked sorrowfully, the humor in her gaze refusing to diminish. "He is our Alpha—and he is very good to us. You might be surprised—"

"_No." _A small growl escaped her this time, and Serenity's temper returned two-fold. "I am _sick _of alphas always out to get me. I just… I want to be _free _for once. I want to not have to worry about… about safety, or territory—where my next _meal _will come from." At this, the brown-haired woman's eyebrows both shot up. "I don't want to worry about mates and pups and everything else that goes along with _that _line of thinking."

Makoto was silent for a while. She led Serenity away from the few meandering pack members setting up the table, and toward the fire currently roasting delicious-smelling meat on a spick. "They have questions for you," Makoto murmured under her breath, so her other brothers and sister would not overhear. She fiddled with the spick, her laughing green gaze suddenly serious in contemplating thought.

"Well… I have questions for _them." _

A small breath of a laugh escaped Makoto, and the woman turned her face into her son's neck to nuzzle him gently. He seemed to be falling asleep after all the excitement.

"You aren't ready to face their questions, are you?" Makoto turned eyes that saw too much toward Serenity's, and Serenity felt the walls of strength she carefully built up around her start crumbling down.

Plopping down next to Makoto as she rotated the spick slowly, she winced, and finally admitted a soft, "No." After a small pause, she continued. "Truthfully, I may not even be ready for my questions to be answered."

Makoto nodded in sympathy. "Is Kunzite truly your Blood brother?"

The corner of Serenity's mouth quirked upward. "Yes, believe it or not." Her eyes suddenly felt pained. "Did he… did he never talk about—about me?" _About us? _She wanted to ask it, but her throat closed up around the word.

Makoto heaved a heavy sigh, and rocked back on her heels, the small gap between her and the White at her side closing until both women rested shoulder to shoulder. Serenity saw the act for what it was—one of comfort—and her chest burned painfully even as she drew strength from the woman next to her.

"You can't be angry with him. I don't know the particulars, but he rarely talks to anyone aside from his Alpha. He is a mystery to almost all of his brothers and sisters, but our alpha speaks for him, so we do not question Kunzite as our brother—or our alpha's second. Our alpha's trust in him is enough, and Kunzite has not once let us down."

_He let me down._

Serenity couldn't stop the thought from coming, but she was thankful to have prevented the words from being said. The thought alone was enough for her to feel sickened over. She wanted to trust him—wanted to understand _why _the sudden disappearance. It was abandonment pure and simple. She had found him in a mere three days' time, and still he never sought to return.

_Why?_

So many questions, and they only seemed to aggravate and re-open old wounds. The worst part, however, was the fact that everything within her _screamed _for him to not answer any of them. What if his response brought more pain than she could bear?

These thoughts were too depressing.

"Help me get the meat off this spick?"

It was a distraction, and Serenity grabbed onto it with both hands. "Sure!"

With Serenity's two hands, and Makoto's one, both managed to slide the tender meat off the spick and onto the large clay platter keeping warm by the fire.

"So, do you have any advice for your newest sister and pack-mate?" Serenity asked, hoping to keep her tone light and casual as she accepted the half-asleep pup from Makoto so the woman could heft the heavy platter of meat and carry it to the table.

Makoto gave a hearty chuckle. "Well, first you need to know you aren't the only new pack member here. There are a couple members we gained a few weeks past. If you couldn't tell, this is a pretty mixed pack—very unorthodox in comparison to the Days of Old. While there are still a few who adhere to the belief in blood hierarchy, most of us get along well enough. Some of the old sticklers believe Kunzite should be alpha, and not Endymion, but Kunzite has never once tried, nor seemed to want the position, and thankfully the bond between alpha and second has never faltered. Out of the entire pack, I believe Endymion is the only one to understand your dear Blood-brother."

Serenity nodded in understanding. Whites came just above a Black in the hierarchy of Wolves. She hadn't even considered the possibility that such a thing could lead to problems.

"What is the _true _hierarchy here, then? I don't want to step on anyone's tail simply because I did not realize their standing within the pack."

Makoto seemed to think something was _outrageously _funny at that, and Serenity felt her temper rise once again at the joke she seemingly was unaware of.

"Well…" Makoto began, deciding to prolong her bout of humor. "I am mated to one of the Five, and therefore, as a female, have decently high standing in the pack." At Serenity's look of slow trepidation, Makoto shook her head, greatly amused, and bumped her brown fur-clad hip with Serenity's white one. "Don't even think it. You are the closest thing I've had to a Blood-sister since I've arrived here, and I will not have you watching your tongue when around me. Now, as I was saying. The Five consists of our Alpha, Endymion, and his four strongest and most loyal male counterparts, Kunzite, my mate Nephrite, Jedite, and Zoicite. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to get acquainted with them. The alpha seeks their council in all things concerning his pack, after all, even if the final say is, ultimately, his own."

Again Serenity was nodding, and she realized most of the prepared dishes were placed on the table. Soon, their conversation would come to an end, and she wondered if she could seek her friend out again after the meal.

"I understand their standing now, but what about the women?" Serenity couldn't help but quietly ask. True, the male to female ratio of this pack _largely _tilted in favor of the males, but surely there was _some _hierarchy involving the female wolves.

The soft breath of air Makoto let out was one more based on pity. "This pack is still relatively new, and grows more and more each year as more strays show up looking for a pack to call their own. _Usually, _if one wishes to become a member of this pack, they are given a probationary period to be sure they fit well with such a mixed family. Those that fit well are then later accepted. Those that do not…"

"Are turned away…" Serenity breathed, comprehension dawning as a look of shock overcame her expressive face. "But… I…"

Makoto's grin was pure evil, mischief leaking into her gaze. "You were not given a probationary period."

Suddenly feeling slightly chilled, all Serenity could do was nod.

"You were accepted as Sister in the matter of one night."

Ice trekked down the length of her spine. She paled.

Shaking her head, Makoto couldn't help her toothy grin. "You have been verbally claimed by none other than our Alpha."

Serenity was unable to breathe. This couldn't be happening. What if she wanted to refute such a claim? _Surely _this alpha of theirs could find someone _else…_

"As for the hierarchy of pack females, Sere," Makoto was enjoying this thoroughly, "you're it."

She didn't have time to pull herself from the icy feeling consuming her, because that very next moment the pack was called to their meal. Mind numb and on the verge of panic, Serenity was only able to half pay attention to names and faces of the pack members as they came to collect their Last Meal. The sun had long since set, and the night air grew pungent and cool. The thing that finally drew her from her state of shock was when Endymion's warm fingers brushed across her own as she handed him his plate, his dark eyes drinking her in.

It wasn't until he was walking away from her to sit and eat with the rest of the Five, that Serenity found her voice.

"He accepts his meal last?" The idea was completely novel to her. She didn't understand it—couldn't wrap the thought around her brain. An Alpha's position was first in the hierarchy, and thus ate _first. _It was how things were always done.

_Wasn't it?_

Jade eyes rested on her new sister's being with a bit more understanding present than Serenity felt comfortable with. "He eats last, so that his pack may be provided for. If we do not have enough food for all, he hunts his own kills, though he is always sure to provide for all others before him. He is _good _to us, Serenity. He is not an alpha who must stay strong by eating plenty and allowing his pack-mates to starve."

Serenity winced, her sister's words hitting a little too close to home. "So the first to eat are…?"

Head cocked slightly to one side, Makoto turned her full attention to Serenity, assessing her. "The pups, of course. Who else?" Now it was Makoto's turn to stare in confusion at the White before her.

Serenity's heart wept, and she could do nothing to stave off her sudden tears.

_The pups. _She could almost laugh, had it not hurt so much. _Of course…_

Hearing a small gasp from her sister, Serenity bravely tried to halt the downpour of her tears. There was no stopping them, however, and she soon found herself warmly embraced in Makoto's strong arms, Keitaro lovingly held between them.

"I'm sorry." Serenity hadn't the faintest idea _why _Makoto was apologizing to her all of a sudden. "Was it your pup? Did you lose your pup?"

It was too much to hold back, and Serenity found herself desperately clinging to the woman embracing her. "He wasn't mine," she finally wheezed, attempting to catch hold and control over her own voice. "He wasn't mine, he was not even my Blood, but I still called him Brother. _Kunzite _called him Brother. He was… the only brown in a pack of White Wolves…"

Makoto's hands caressed Serenity's back comfortingly, lightly massaging tensed or bunched muscles her strong hands came across. She made a sound that proved she understood. It must have been hard, being the only Wolf of color in a pack of Whites. It must have been hard to care so deeply for one that would most likely never be accepted.

"He wasn't mine…" Serenity repeated heart-wrenchingly, hot tears merely slipping down the length of her face as she buried her head against this woman's shoulder. Her voice was a breath of air when she continued, "But he was mine to _protect."_

_He was mine to love…_

Dinner continued without further mishap, and Serenity and Makoto made a point to eat along the outer edge of the gathered group so they might talk without being overheard, and so Serenity could attempt to re-gather the misplaced pieces of her soul. Her throat felt raw, and she had lost her appetite. Even the tantalizing smells could not reach her belly, and after a few persistent nudges from Makoto, the brown-haired woman finally gave in and stopped trying to force feed her new friend and sister, though she was not at all happy about her defeat. Serenity could catch a rabbit later, if she was hungry enough and had the energy to do so.

Or at least, that's what she continued to falsely reassure herself.

Feeling a strong presence behind her, Serenity stiffened and straightened her spine, noting her companion's wide gaze lifted someone over Serenity's head.

"_It is late, Makoto, and there are many pressing things to be done tonight. Why don't you take Keitaro to the cave, and let him sleep?"_

It was not a request.

With a slight bow of her head, Makoto rose gracefully to her feet, her son back in her arms, and pursed her lips in slight displeasure before grabbing Serenity's barely touched plate with her own, and disappeared. Serenity found herself wishing they sat closer to the others after all, as the hairs standing on end along the length of her body refused to settle.

Endymion was so near her she could feel intense heat radiating from him and settling into her skin. She heard movement, and then he was crouched down next to her, eyes assessing and yet inquisitive, and she stole a quick glance his way before staring straight ahead, certain she had nothing to say.

"_You are unwell."_

She started, then cursed her rapid heartbeat for tripping over itself at his words. She didn't know if he spoke of her tears, or lack of appetite, so she said nothing.

He sighed, and his hot breath wafted over her and across her skin. Then he rose to his feet and was gone, and Serenity allowed tensed muscles to relax. She didn't know what to make of this pack—of her Alpha. Why did everything have to feel so _good? _So utterly and completely _right? _She had not seen Endymion do _one _thing that could cause her to dislike him, or question his leadership, but she knew if she held out a little longer, just another day or two, his true colors would be revealed. After all, she had dealt with her share of Alpha's during her life time. _This _Alpha would be _just _as corrupt as the _rest _of them.

_Wouldn't he?_

Hanging her head, Serenity decided it was time to stop fooling herself. Some aspect of getting to know this pack rubbed at the heart of her until she was raw and bleeding. If it hadn't been for her first few glimpses of what a pack _could _be, she never would have realized the horrors of what _were._

The thought that cut most deeply was the inner knowledge that Sammy would never know, or experience such a thing. Her heart called out to him, and she lifted her anguished face to the heavens as she closed her eyes and called to the soul that was her little brother. She wished for nothing more than for him to be alive beside her, experiencing the potential this pack had to offer, so that he might have been able to live the life she _wanted _for him.

Something hit the ground before her, and Serenity lifted heavy lids to glance down at a freshly killed pheasant. She stared at it as if she couldn't quite wrap her mind over what was before her. She frowned as her brow puckered in confusion, gaze lifting past finely muscled legs braced before her, followed by the thick, dark fur covering his lower regions, then up and over a wide expanse of a bronzed, well-muscled chest, to finally settle on a grimly set mouth and deep blue eyes.

"_Eat."_

She tilted her head, his words seeming foreign.

Endymion's brows lowered slightly, and he crouched before her, forearms resting on his knees.

"_Eat." _He glanced meaningfully down at his kill, then back into her beautifully somber eyes.

Swallowing past bile suddenly forming in her throat, Serenity found herself leaning away from her alpha and the kill he placed at her feet, and negatively shook her head. Her stomach was roiling at the idea, and even though this was more along the lines of what she was _used _to eating, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

A growl suddenly ripped from Endymions chest, and Serenity was given no warning before he was nose to nose with her. Both of his arms barricaded any escape route she might have taken, but Serenity's pale eyes merely widened at the nearness of his form.

"_You _will _eat."_

His tone was softer now, upon realizing he startled her, but it was no less of a command. Serenity felt weak—drained of all physical and mental strength. Her expression crumpled as a soft whimper escaped.

Again, she slowly shook her head.

The man before her tensed, and she held her breath and closed her eyes. This was it. She didn't know what this alpha would do to her for disobeying him, but now she had done it _repeatedly. _Certainly whatever came next would not be pretty.

Waiting in agonized silence, Serenity finally felt the urge to breathe, and her breath stuttered out of her lungs. A low rumbling could be heard, and she briefly wondered at the sound as she battled curiosity and bravery before slowly opening one very blue eye to catch a peek at the alpha's no-doubt enraged face.

Surprise had her other eye shooting open, and her mouth gaped open in shock. Yes, he had been angry, but that didn't explain for the pain she saw in his dark gaze. His eyes seared into hers, and once again Serenity found she couldn't manage to break the spell he seemingly held over her. Heated eyes locked, and Endymion watched her open, unguarded face as he gently pressed forward, nose ghosting along the side of hers in a small, endearingly hesitant nuzzle. The expression of anguish awash in her expression, Serenity did nothing to encourage or discourage her alpha's hesitant touch. She breathed in a shaky breath of cold night air, and inhaled the heated scent of him instead.

Her eyes widened and she gasped.

The rumbling sound coming from Endymion never diminished, and with a hooded gaze the alpha suddenly found himself moving into Serenity's form until she had nowhere to go but_ down. _Startling cold seeped into her once again at the feel of the earthen floor cushioning her back as her alpha remained crouched above her.

"_You will eat, little one. I can already smell the sickness within you. You will eat, and you will be strong, and you will not give in to any of the demons you are facing."_

She was cold. She was cold and she was tired, and now that she wasn't on the run any longer her poor overtaxed and underfed body simply wished to shut down—wished to _rest. _

_Why _wouldn't this alpha let her _be?_

She was shivering now, perhaps because her frozen limbs could detect the heat radiating off the body so near her own. Pulling her shivering form to his, Endymion settled on the ground next to her, loosely enveloping her in his arms. It wasn't until Serenity's frozen and numb hands rose of their own accord and hesitantly embraced his back that his hold on her tightened. His nose buried into the crook of her neck, nuzzling up behind her ear, and Serenity felt a completely new kind of shiver rake up and across her form. She sighed blissfully into Endymion's heat, mind hazy as to the actual goings on between her and her alpha.

She was burning with fever, and that little piece of knowledge did _not _sit well with Endymion. Snarling his displeasure—he could sense she was already too far gone to protest much of _anything _at this point—Endymion grabbed the downed pheasant he had offered her just moments ago, and began ripping little chucks of meat from the bird and coaxingly holding the tidbits to Serenity's plush lips. Determination and patience paid off, and Endymion was able to coax her into swallowing just enough of the meat to please him. Her eyes were now glazed, and he mentally swore at her physical state. He carefully lifted her into his strong arms, intent on carrying her over the lazy gurgling stream and into his waiting den.

"Endymion."

Hard, sapphire eyes spliced over to where Nephrite had respectfully been keeping his distance. Kunzite also stepped from his hiding place in that instant, and it wasn't long before they were joined by Zoicite and Jedite.

"_No one will press her for any answers to any questions until she is well. Is that understood?"_

Three of the four nodded their assent without hesitation. Kunzite shifted slightly, just the barest movement from one foot to the other, and Endymion peeled his lips back slightly, eyes slitting in displeasure.

"_Is that understood?" _He enunciated his words with a low growl. He was not in the mood to have to worry about his second's reluctance when Serenity's breath rattled in her very lungs.

Attention flittering to the ill-state of his sister, Kunzite bowed his head in deference to his alpha.

"_Good."_

Gaze thoughtfully sweeping over Serenity's flushed and miserable face, Endymion firmed his lips together in a grim line, knowing he would have to push away his newfound selfishness wherever this White Wolf was concerned.

"_She sleeps with Ami tonight. Jedite, inform her of Serenity's condition—it mustn't worsen. Nephrite, Zoicite, do another sweep of the area. We'll each take shifts until morning. I do not trust the Nijuushin. If they do not come back tonight, we most certainly know they eventually _will _come. We must all be on guard. Kunzite, you'll have first watch."_

Orders given, Endymion turned to make his trek into the awaiting open mouth of his den. If he felt the tremor that swept over Serenity's fever-induced form as he carried her over the gurgling stream, he did not pinpoint the accurate cause. The sounds and smells that greeted him as he entered his pack's sanctuary allowed Endymion to breathe a little easier. He relaxed as familiarity washed over him, and the sense of his brethren settled deeply into his consciousness. He would protect them, just as he would protect the little she-Wolf he carried in his arms.

For she was his to protect; and his Wolf was more than eager.


	5. Second Sister

Thank you so much for your reviews, everyone! I am so happy to know how much this story is appreciated! I will keep writing and up-dating whenever I have free time on my hands, so please know there will constantly be more to come, even if work and life gets in the way and I am unable to up-date for a week or so.

Anyway, thanks for your continued support, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am getting to the point where the next chapters are starting to get hazy, so let us hope the plot bunny keeps nipping me in the bud. Haha!

_**Responses to questions:**_ In case any are unaware, this story's Wolf is my own creation, and is not a werewolf or necessarily a shape shifter, though the latter would be a closer truth than the prior. Yes, when they are in human form their fur covers their human essentials, and yes, that is all the clothing they have, for it is all they as a race _need. _I like to imagine the men wear different variations of fur-shorts so-to-speak, in varying lengths, but I like to think the women change their style a bit to please them. With Serenity, I like to imagine her fur travels up and over one shoulder, or around her upper arms in an off-the-shoulder manner. I leave the imaginings of style to you, but keep in mind they are magical creatures, and can change the shifting of their fur however they see fit. ~.^ Also, yes, they live in the wilderness—and make their home in the cave located there. They don't need much, as far as physical comforts go, and can easily sleep in their fur and in dog-piles to keep warm. I like to think they live in ways similar to Native Americans, but with a touch of _otherness _about them, seeing as how they are supernatural. I will allow you all to make your own conclusions as you continue to read.

_**Further responses to questions: **_Makoto's son, Keitaro, is around a year old—_very _young by human standards. When he is in wolf form, however, he is more astute, and can move and play in ways he can't in human form. (Yes, he can take both forms, but he can't change easily, and needs either a command from his alpha to instinctively know what is expected of him, coaxing from his parents, or the simple want and need to change on his own from time to time during the day, without his really understanding what it is he is doing.) For the purpose of my made up race, I like to say his being in human form is to keep him more dependant upon his mother and other pack members when he is at his most vulnerable. He understands more through instinct than through human speech, which is why Makoto told him the words for _friend _and _Sister _in both human talk, and wolf utterances. No, wolves do not have their own eloquent language in this story, but they have barked sounds for conveyed feelings of whether someone is friend or foe, along with instinctive sounds any of their kind would understand without words, and howls that convey different meanings. I hope that wasn't too much information for you, and it wasn't too hard to digest.

Thank you for reading my story~!

_I, Sapphire Midnight, do not own Sailor Moon._

**Wolf Wind**

**Ch. 5**

Fire swept over and through Serenity's petite frame. Her mind was floating hazily in a heated landscape far outside of the cool night's gentle reach. Fingers and fur brushed across heated flesh, and Serenity lashed out to get the added heat _away. _Soft sounds echoed softly in her fuzzy mind, but she never fully woke to realize it was _she _who was voicing them. Something blissfully cool finally settled over the clammy flesh of her forehead, and along the back of her neck. The young woman stilled her erratic movements, calming and relishing the brief respite from the inferno that seemed to be eating away at her from inside and out.

"She needs…"

Serenity didn't hear what she needed, though she recognized the soft, feminine tone of voice. While her human mind couldn't string any human words together with the state her mentality was in, her inner Wolf understood the soothing notes to be ones of comfort, and acknowledged that the petite woman at her side meant her no harm. For that, and that alone, her Wolf did not reply on defensive instinct, and allowed the unknown woman to work on her—touch her—_heal _the weakened state of her overtaxed body lying limply in human form.

The scent of this new woman was now engrained in Serenity's Wolf senses. Ami, her name was. It took Serenity a lot more effort to bring that knowledge to the forefront of her mind than should have been necessary, which greatly worried her. Ami's scent was gentle yet consuming, slowly converging on her new Sister before washing over her unrelentingly as the woman persistently remained by her side, no matter how much Serenity kicked and growled warning. Ami's movements were always calmly calculated, as if she knew not to make hasty movements that might startle Serenity's instincts to fight and defend herself in her moment of weakness. Every sound that escaped from the woman was soft and pleasant, and every touch a soothing balm.

Only two other scents penetrated Serenity's sick-induced mind—that of her Sister, Makoto, and her new Alpha.

_Endymion._

There had been a moment in the night where Serenity thought the heat had finally given way to such icy temperatures she was afraid her clammy skin would dry frozen to her frame. Her lungs filled with liquid, and coughing rent her form as shivers racked over her body so thoroughly she accidentally bit her tongue until it bled and her brain seemed to bounce around in her skull, making her already garbled mind increasingly dizzy. It was during those freezing moments when fur suddenly pressed intimately against her human flesh from all sides, scents overwhelming her. She thought she might have scented her brother, having fallen asleep and the later awoken, but her tired nose was having difficulties in placing so many new scents into any organized fashion.

Part of her realized Ami, Makoto, and Endymion took turns in tending to her. When a switch was made, Serenity would open tired, fevered eyes for all of three seconds before closing them once more, her inner Wolf entrusting her fate to these three brethren of hers, mind too far gone to even wonder at the meaning behind her instinct to simply trust these new pack members of hers.

Her body went from burning, to freezing, and back to overbearing heat all over again, her only respite from vulnerable misery being the short naps she somehow was able to blissfully sink into. Waking currently from one of those naps, Serenity felt a pounding behind her skull, and could feel the clammy cool moment of having just cycled through a shivering bout, two bodies nestled snugly against each of her sides. Senses bleary and dulled from sleep as well as her fever, it took her a moment to focus on the sounds of two female voices, and the human words they were speaking. Serenity had given up on trying to use her nose—it only added to the banging going on inside her skull.

"…fever's spiking again…"

"We need to…"

"No, …not until the fever…"

"But…"

"_No."_

The Wolf in Serenity snapped to attention at that tone, and she tried a little harder at picking up Ami and Makoto's conversation. She didn't remember Ami ever using anything but the gentlest of touch, and the gentlest of reassurances.

Had Serenity been in her Wolf form, her ears would have perked atop her skull.

Tension filled the small alcove of the cavern the three female Wolves wearing human skins occupied. When Makoto spoke, there was an edge to her tone she tightly grasped at for control. "He is our _Alpha _and if my _Sister's _condition _worsens…"_

Serenity shivered at the compressed emotion in those words, then stilled as she felt all attention angle in on her. Holding her breath, Serenity almost sighed with relief when two bodies simply moved closer to offer her warmth and comfort. Those gentle hands were on her again, and her inner Wolf gave a sound that was almost a purr. She felt cool magic trickling through her, and wondered at this new Wolf kin's potential and ability. Ami's healing magic seemed to gently settle and ease, making the fever _just _bearable enough that her brain wasn't turned to mush.

A frustrated noise brought Serenity out of her muddled calm.

"It's not _working. _Not as it should. I am able to ease hurts and pains, but not cleanse her body from this illness or rid her of her fever."

More hands brushed against Serenity, then, and a sigh rattled out of her aching lungs. Hair was brushed away from her face.

"…Why is that?" Makoto's voice had gone soft, her attention focused on Serenity's form, and Ami's words. Serenity could _feel _the surprise rolling off Ami's petite frame.

"I would like to claim it is because I am not Sister—not _pack_—but even probationary wolves have the magical protection of the pack in which they are hoping to claim as their own." Ami's tone brought a light pain to Serenity's chest, the woman's whisper-soft words stilling something inside of her. Was Ami one of those probationary Wolves?

Roaring heat began consuming Serenity's frame once more, and she gave a single wriggle, attempting to displace the warmth along her sides now that the relentless cold had gone. She wished to pay attention to her Sisters' conversation, though, and would battle the heat of their bodies if they would keep talking.

Thankfully, both women seemed to instinctively know what was wrong, and shifted away to give Serenity room. Their conversation picked up again—they were obviously used to this routine. How long had this sickness invaded her being for this to be so? Thought ceased when Makoto's voice broke the quiet of their little alcove. Distantly, Serenity wondered how removed she was from others of the pack, seeing as how she couldn't scent or hear them.

"So… what is it, then?" Makoto's voice turned whisper-soft as well. Serenity wondered if the soft hurt in Ami's voice had brought pain to the Brown's chest as well.

Silence settled a bit. Ami seemed to be fussing more with Serenity's state, and Serenity wished she'd just allow her to burn in peace, so long as they kept talking.

"It's _old magic. _Healing—only a rare few can do it. Some Wolf kin are touched by the moon's gifts differently. When _moonfire_ courses through my veins…" A shift—a shrug. "I feel the _old magic _consume me. It works in its own way, however. It's like it has a mind of its own. When some are fighting death, the magic can sometimes pull from me fiercely and abruptly, and I am so drained I am the one to almost meet death's embrace. Other times, the magic feels dead inside of me, no matter how hard I am attempting to heal whomever it is that is dying, or has serious injury."

Another soft silence.

"So… with Serenity… what is it you feel?" Makoto's words were halting, almost as if she was afraid to ask.

Another rare, frustrated growl slipped past Ami's lips. "That's the thing! The _old magic_ is coursing and roiling inside of me, wanting so desperately to break the surface, but it is as I _said. _I do not understand what it is it needs, or wants from me. It desperately wants to heal her, I know that much, and my Wolf is in complete agreement there. Sometimes when I don't feel any particular attachment to the Wolf I am trying to save, no magic will flow through me. That is most certainly not the case right now. Though tendrils of my magic keep reaching for this White before me, I know I am failing even as I attempt to ease the slightest of her discomforts!" Another small growl released, and Serenity sincerely wished she could ease this new Wolf kin's distress.

"She's burning up again."

A sigh. _"I know." _The tone of Ami's voice held both defeat, and determination—an interesting combination.

"What should we do?"

Silence was met with Makoto's question. Then Serenity's bleary mind focused on the displacement of air to her left, and heard the sound of Ami lifting to her feet.

"If my healing ability isn't working properly, we do things the old way. Help me help her up, will you?"

Arms reached for her—grasped Serenity and attempted to carefully _lift. _A growl reverberated from Serenity's chest, turning into a hacking cough, and she twisted and jerked weakly to let it be known she did _not _feel up to moving _anywhere _in that moment.

"What are you doing?" Makoto's voice, guarded though it was, contradicted her movements as she helped Ami lift Serenity to buckling knees, keeping most of the White's weight for herself.

"We need to get this fever out of her system. In times of sickness, I have found our kind are sometimes able to miraculously heal underneath the light of the moon. Since it is the _moonfire _within me that so desperately wishes to be let loose, I believe the moon is our best chance at healing her. And," Ami continued as the three began walking to the entrance of the cave, "if magic continues to refuse us, then we will need the icy temperature of the stream to break her of this fever once and for all."

Serenity shuddered, muscles refusing to relax or work as those words sunk into her very being. The world tilted, and she belatedly realized she was being carried by Makoto, cradled against the strong woman's chest. Her brain couldn't focus on her new relative position to the ground, however, knowing what it was Ami had just admitted aloud.

_Oh, merciful Moon, _please _don't let it come to that._

Fear trekked up and down her form, but the cold feeling that came along with it was a nice brief respite against the furnace burning unrelentingly from within.

A soft whimper escaped.

"We know, Sere. We're almost there. Hold on, okay? I thought you were stronger than this, giving into such a fever." Even though Makoto's worried tone still held a small bit of teasing, Serenity couldn't help the small, belligerent pout that crossed her lips for all of a second as a soft growl escaped her. Makoto's raspy chuckle eased a little of the temper that had risen to the surface; the light, affectionate nuzzle at her temple eased the rest.

They were at the entrance to the cave now, and Serenity heard a ruckus. She was feeling lethargically sleepy again, her mind floating up and away for a moment before sinking back into its rightful place when she heard a very male, very threatening growl rip through the night after the soft cadence of Ami's professional tones.

Serenity frowned.

"…_not _permitted to leave…" The male's voice was unfamiliar, and Serenity wondered why Makoto's form was suddenly so tensed while holding her.

"…permitted to come and go as I please, and…" Ami's voice was tightly controlled, but remained soft yet persistent. Serenity's ruffled nerves settled at the reassuring sound.

A loud snarl from the male quickly changed Serenity's perception, and her eyes slit open, seeing nothing, but her head tilted slightly to one side as she paid keen attention to what was now being said.

"You will let us pass." Ami's tone was still light, almost friendly, but her demeanor in tone brooked no room for argument. It was as if she expected this to be so.

The male before her snorted out a laugh. "You really think so?"

There was the sound of the shifting of feet. Makoto's chest was vibrating silently against the Wolf she cradled in her arms, and Serenity distantly wondered if she should be worried about the start of a fight.

"I _know _so." Now Ami's tone was anything but sweet and pleasant. "Stand aside, before I make this _unpleasant."_

The man scoffed. "You, a _probationary_ Wolf with _no standing_ in this pack, threaten _me?" _He found this outrageously funny, and Serenity found her persistent headache throbbing all the more as she clenched her teeth at this unknown male's tone and words. He was really starting to _piss her off, _and she wished she wasn't sick, so she could wipe the floor with this mutt.

"_Goro…" _Makoto's voice positively rumbled with the word, but Ami quickly intercepted anything Makoto was about to say.

"Yes. Me. _Probationary _though I may be, _I give as good as my word," _Let that be all the warning he received from her. "I have been given a duty, and I will see it through. _Step aside, _Goro, and _let us pass."_

Electric heat sent nerves buzzing, and Serenity found she was holding herself very still in Makoto's arms, breath refusing to leave her lungs. She would have to intervene. She couldn't let the gentle Ami get hurt on her account. She would have to intervene, fever running amuck or no.

"Well, you see: _I _have been given a duty to perform _as well. _As _guard. _And, seeing as how our _Alpha_ is out running a perimeter check right now, _you _are just going to have to turn that little tail of yours around, _probationer, _and be a good little—"

He didn't get a chance to finish whatever it was his sneering mouth was about to spit out. Serenity breathed finally, brows coming together as she tired to get her floating mind to anchor just enough so she could piece together what it was that was going on. She heard a strangled voice convey a sharp sound of shock before a low, unforgiving growl pierced the heavy feeling in the air.

"_I told you already,"_ Ami ground out, tone disgusted and angry she had to go to such lengths to simply take her charge into the cool night air so she could heal. "I take my responsibilities seriously, and while _you _jeer and gloat and sneer, I will tell you this once, and once only. _My alpha _has told me to watch over this new White Wolf, and to not let her condition worsen. Probationary or otherwise, I _will _obey those orders, and I will not allow one such as _you _to stop me. Understood?"

Serenity turned her head to the side, and her eyes cleared suddenly as if she was meant to see the image of a petite Ami crouched dangerously low over the form of a larger male, a hand at his throat with a knee balancing her weight on one of his wrists as her other hand tightened around his fist. _Well. _Serenity's Wolf was impressed.

"The _only_ reason you remain uninjured is because _then _I would have to heal you, and this White needs me more than you realize." Serenity couldn't quite believe the gravelly, _angry _tone of voice was coming from the soft woman whom had been so careful and meticulous with her just moments before. "Makoto." Ami's tone softened just enough to not be threatening, and she motioned for Makoto to exit with a tilt of her head.

The woman cradling Serenity snorted, and moved to where the man was sprawled on his back instead. Serenity felt a shift, followed by a strong jolt, and hazily wondered why Makoto, whom had been all grace just moments before, would seem so careless now. She quickly found the reason as all the air _whooshed _out from the lungs of the downed Wolf on the floor, and the man grunted and gasped in pain.

"_She _may be lenient enough to let this go _this time, _but I have no such stipulations. Ever cross us again, Goro, and I swear to you your standing in the pack will have shifted down a few pegs—and I'll make you black and blue to _prove_ it. _No one _in this pack deserves a good healing for sheer _stupidity." _

Then the world was moving again, and Serenity inhaled her first breath of fresh air in—she didn't know _how _long it had been. She was relieved when she heard Ami softly following them, not wanting her to face off with Goro on her own. Her relief was short lived, however, when the first burble of the stream penetrated her fevered senses.

_No._

She jerked in Makoto's arms, glazed eyes snapping open in panic as she kicked and attempted to claw her way out of Makoto's embrace. Her Sister gasped and gave a soft shout, her arms tightening around Serenity like steel. Serenity fought all the harder, the heat of her body rising sharply as she struggled and clung to her fear and need to escape in a desperate attempt to _get away._

"_No, no, no…" _She wasn't aware she had been uttering the words beneath her breath, but suddenly Ami was there, running cool fingertips over the flesh of her face and sending soothing mutterings and cool, calming magic into her panic-stricken mind.

"Shh, Serenity, it's alright. It's alright. _Please. _You have to _trust us."_

Trust them? She _did _trust them. She realized that with another wash of feeling and shock coursing over and through her. She paused in her struggling for a moment to wonder at it, but then she was squirming again, unrelenting in her attempt to break Makoto's hold. This wasn't _about _trust. It was about _fear._

She couldn't. She couldn't…

"Ow! Dammit, I'm afraid I'm hurting her! What do we do?"

Serenity couldn't focus on the unease and panic beginning to form in her two Sister's minds. She couldn't focus on the emotions that would have otherwise left her immobile and boneless to their need and desire to protect her. Her mind was too far gone from both the fever and her fear, but her body was weak and her squirming and straining muscles were beginning to tremble and slacken.

Fingers, icy when they came in contact with Serenity's brow, pulled away quickly, and Ami hissed in concerned displeasure. "Her fever's spiked again! We need to cool her down _now! _Serenity, _listen to me. _On all that is moon-bound, I _swear to you _no harm or pain of _any kind _will come to you this night. You _must _trust us. _Please." _

The petite woman's voice cracked, and Serenity wondered at the pain she could hear in Ami's voice. The world shifted _down, _and Serenity gasped and grabbed tightly onto Makoto, trying one last effort to crawl up and over the woman's broad shoulders. Makoto held her firmly, however, and Serenity heard a deep, reassuring rumble begin to vibrate in the Brown's chest, and Serenity put her ear to the sound.

"I won't let you go, Sere. I promise," The tall woman vowed, kneeling into the spring as Ami cupped a handful of water and trickled it over Serenity's burning flesh.

Serenity gasped and bodily jerked, a loud whimper escaping as her hands shook and she clung to Makoto all the more desperately. Both Ami and Makoto continued voicing comforting sounds as they ran water by the handful over her form, and finally Serenity didn't have the strength in her to fight them any more. She shivered and continued to whimper weakly as they bathed her, and Serenity found that if she closed her eyes, the night would take her pain and fears away, even if she was left nearly stripped bare for both Ami and Makoto's eyes to see.

The moon shone bright and high overhead. When Serenity's eyes opened, she found herself staring up at the pale moonlight, feeling as though she was suspended somewhere between her body and the moon. A placid calm entered her, and Serenity inhaled her first, true breath of air since her sickness began. As her two Sisters bathed her with cool water from the stream, and the moon bathed her from above, Serenity finally felt the sickness flicker and begin to fade from her form. She embraced the feeling of both Ami and Makoto cradling her between them, and when she studied the clear blue gaze that could only belong to Ami, Serenity felt something _snap_ like electricity between them, before something lightly _clicked _into place. Ami's expressive eyes widened as she stared with something akin to awe in her face, and then a determined light positively _gleamed _in Ami's cerulean gaze, and Serenity felt the woman's hands on her form as Ami's healing magic spread over her in ways it hadn't been able to before. Serenity's gaze widened as her lips parted in a slight gasp. What she felt was close to the baring of one's _soul._

Eyes locked, blue on blue, and Serenity breathed slow, short breaths as Ami's magic coated every aspect of her from inside and out. _Moonfire _leapt to life in Serenity's body, and both her own magic and that of the healer before her seemingly worked together to purge every bit of sickness from her form. Makoto had gone completely still, as if her Wolf could sense what was transpiring, and Serenity briefly wondered what kind of magic this was.

_Old magic._

Ami had mentioned it before. Was this _old magic _as well? Serenity didn't know, but her mind was finally beginning to clear, and her body's aches and pains lessened until she realized how wonderful it was to not feel so utterly and completely _miserable. _Shuddering as the _moonfire_ ebbed and receded, Serenity felt the final traces of her illness recede along with it. Testing muscles and limbs, Serenity seemed to be almost as shocked as her two companions when she managed to stand on her own—no hint of fever visible on her frame or in her eyes. Serenity turned to look at Makoto, whose green eyes stared back at her with just as much shock and slow-growing awe Serenity was sure was mirrored on her own face, and then turned to Ami.

"_Thank you…" _Serenity breathed the words, memorizing the open expression visible in Ami's clear gaze.

The young healer shook her head slowly, scarcely daring to breathe as she stared and wondered at the White before her. "I would not have been able to turn my back on you even had you wished it…though, I don't believe your cure was purely my doing. I am, however, very grateful you are well."

Serenity smiled. It would be forced pleasantries between them, then, would it? Her eyes grew mischievous, and her smile turned slightly predatory at the edges. Not if her Wolf had anything to say about that.

"No. I thank you." She stepped toward the short young woman, but Ami flinched and bowed her head, backing up a step. Serenity had to force down a growl at the act. Stepping forward once more, stride full of purpose, she tilted Ami's head up until they were eye level, and when she was sure she had the attention she was waiting for, she swooped in and lightly nipped Ami's small nose.

Gasping, Ami's hands flew up to her face as she took another backwards step away from Serenity, eyes impossibly wide with shock. Serenity simply grinned widely—_intimately_—before turning her attention to Makoto, who seemed vastly amused and wasn't even trying to hide it.

"Thanks, Mako," Serenity voiced, running her cheek lightly against Makoto's to show her love and respect, before awareness surged through her and Serenity made a beeline out of the stream, not relaxing until there was at least a couple feet between her and the running water.

Serenity turned to her two Sisters once she was on the bank and beamed, motioning to them with both hands. "Well? Are you coming? I'm _famished! _Think we could go for a hunt?"

Both women gave startled cries before laughing in incredulity, shaking their heads in amazement and smiling warmly back up at her. Both women made a move to follow, then abruptly halted, both pairs of eyes going wide as their attention flicked to somewhere over Serenity's shoulder, and they gaped.

Feeling the hairs prickling along the back of her neck, Serenity closed her eyes as trepidation coursed through her. She knew who was behind her without having to turn around. While one of the two males was someone she preferred _not _to see for a while—he did things to her belly she didn't quite understand—the other male was someone she knew she _couldn't _face in that very moment. Not yet.

Taking a deep breath, determined not to show cowardice, Serenity squared her shoulders before pivoting to meet the two men's gazes, each of differing shades of blue. Her gaze flicked from alpha, to second, and back again. She stifled her need to sigh.

"Yes?" She finally asked, somewhat exasperated at the incredulity and attentiveness she could sense from the intense way both males were watching her. She felt and heard both of her Sisters come up the bank behind her, stopping just behind her at each of her sides. They were silently backing her, whether consciously or unconsciously, Serenity didn't know, but she felt her confidence wax and lifted her chin as she hid a small smile. She wrapped the warm emotion their unspoken move brought her around herself, reveling in the feeling she dared not name, lest it slipped through her fingers.

Endymion's dark eyes narrowed slightly and Serenity wondered if he noticed Ami and Makoto's movements as well—wondered if he was angry.

"_You left…" _His words were softly spoken, and Serenity raised a brow, waiting for him to continue. His eyes raked her form, and seared her skin where they penetrated as if she was afflicted with her fever all over again. Her temper began to rise at the unsteady feelings growing steadily within her, and her eyes narrowed guardedly even as heat rose to her cheeks.

Parting her lips, she was about to give him a mouthful when he quickly interceded.

"_You are well, then?"_

Any words she had been about to say died in her chest, and Serenity felt that uneasy feeling bubbling within her stumble to a halt and then lift away from her completely. _That's _what his penetrating look had been about? Did this alpha not understand what the unyielding gaze of such a strong dominant could _do _to a girl?She almost growled, a snarl suspended somewhere between her chest and throat wishing to be let loose, but she managed to cut it off before it began.

"She is well." It was Ami who answered her alpha's question.

"Ami did brilliantly," Makoto cut in, gaining her alpha's attention. "Serenity needed both Ami's healing magic, and the pull of the moon to allow her tired body to finally cleanse itself of sickness."

Endymion nodded once, eyes trained on Serenity's face even as the two Wolves at her back spoke for her. Briefly, Serenity wondered if they were backing _her, _or backing their _alpha _by keeping her from speaking. Internally, she grumbled at the situation.

"Goro said you were being difficult." Kunzite's voice cut across the night air, and Serenity flinched at the icy, unfamiliar tone coming from her brother's mouth. She decided then that she liked this alpha's focus, and she continued to focus her attention on Endymion even as Kunzite continued to speak, just as Endymion had done.

She thought she saw the briefest hint of a smile caress this damnable alpha's face, but she was too focused on her brother's words to know for sure if that was what she saw.

"He said Ami went against protocol, defied one who was above her in rank, and disobeyed orders." Kunzite's words were now a low growl. Serenity felt the blood drain from her face as Endymion's unrelenting stare finally snapped to where Ami was standing.

"_Is this true?"_

Shiver upon shiver of uneasy trepidation raked Serenity's spine, and she acted before her mind was aware of what her body was doing. She could not allow her Sister to feel the full effect of her Alpha's wrath. She could not allow her Sister to be punished unjustly. Hard, steely eyes bored through Serenity as she stepped in front of the healer, hiding Ami from her alpha's gaze. She would take Ami's punishment if there was no other way.

Endymion's gaze narrowed to slits.

"She did _no such thing." _Serenity attested, lifting her chin stubbornly and narrowing her own eyes at the powerful alpha before her, attempting to keep the slight trembling of her form hidden. She heard Ami's startled gasp behind her and dismissed it. "Ami did _everything _you asked of her. She obeyed _your _orders, which, if I recall correctly, means she could not have _possibly _gone against protocol, _nor _could she have defied anyone who outranks you,her _alpha."_

Endymion's dark brows shot up at some point during her tirade, but Serenity was too concerned for her second Sister to realize any possible danger Ami could have been in had already long since passed.

"_You _should stop listening to whining _men _who trouble those who _should _be Brother and Sister for mere _sport!" _She advanced on her alpha, who seemed further surprised by such a bold move, before his brows lowered and he advanced an intimidating step towards her in return.

"_I listen to all pack grievances, little Wolf, and I do not pass judgment until all sides of the story have been told." _Endymion's tone of voice sounded tight and very controlled as he continued to advance on her, easily closing the distance between them. _"You, speaking for her, clears her name and offers me his. I will speak to Goro about his transgression."_

Blinking, losing the steam that had been fueling her temper and defiance, along with her slight trepidation of fear, Serenity found herself at another complete loss as she faced the strange alpha before her. He must have seen something open and vulnerable in her expression, because his intensity lessened and he suddenly closed his eyes—from what, Serenity hadn't a clue.

"_You are still new to our ways, but you will learn them. All I ask of you, little one, is that you assess me on the truth of actions I have done, and will continue to do. There is a lot that must be discussed, but I sense you are tired—and hungry. Healings take a lot out of you. You will eat, and rest with your Sisters. Tomorrow we shall discuss what we couldn't today."_

She was dismissed. She could feel it in the finality of his words. Knowing he was right, desperately wishing tomorrow would never come, Serenity turned away from the cave, and toward the forest. Quick as lightening, Endymion's strong, warm, and very large hand grasped her upper arm and she gasped, turning her wide gaze up at him as slight fear once again bubbled within her. His grip wasn't painful, but it startled her, and even as she relaxed she wondered at this alpha who could move so quickly-grip so unrelentingly—and still have a firm handle on his control to not mark or bruise the skin.

"_Where are you going?"_

Her brows kissed in confusion, and slowly Serenity shook her head. She didn't think she would _ever _understand this alpha.

"I'm going hunting. You told me to eat, and sleep. How am I supposed to eat if I don't have any food?" That exasperated tone was back in her voice, and Serenity didn't try to hide it. Endymion stilled beside her, and when his surprised eyes met hers she could have _sworn _he was laughing at her.

Serenity growled, yanking her arm from his now slackened grip, and he let her go. She turned on him, hands on her hips as anger once again found itself to pinch in her belly.

"_What?" _She growled out finally, not liking the short intake of breath that came from Ami at the tone she used.

Endymion crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at her, one eyebrow raised. For all he looked angry and intimidating on the outside, his eyes were positively _sparkling _with his withheld laughter.

The _jerk! _He was _laughing _at her!

"_You just recovered from three days of sickness."_

Serenity gasped. Had it really been that long?

"_You just had a Healing, which will tax both your muscles _and _your magic," _Endymion continued, _"and you appear as though a whispered breath could buffet your starved frame and knock you to your knees." _

Serenity sucked in a sharp breath of air. _Well. _Excuse _her _for attempting to take care of her own needs, starved frame or _no._

She glowered.

"_You will await your meal in the cave, where Ami and Makoto will watch over you."_

"I can _hunt _my own—"

He was upon her in an instant, hot breath suddenly breathing down her neck, and Serenity gasped and shuddered. _"When you have regained your strength and fully recovered from your sickness, you may hunt. Tonight, the hunt is mine, and mine alone." _His words caressed the side of her neck, and she felt his body sway slightly toward hers before he tore himself away from her and marched to the edge of the forest.

"_Kunzite. Guard!" _Endymion snapped back over his shoulder, and then he was in the forest and disappeared from view.

Slightly shaken, wondering what had made him so _angry _when he had been practically _laughing _at her moments before,Serenity was thankful when both Ami and Makoto wrapped their arms around her from behind and led her inside the safety of their home. Kunzite walked them to the cave's entrance without a word, staying put as he tuned his sharp senses to the open night before him, not once breaking the sudden silence.

It took a while for nerves to calm, and then Endymion was suddenly there, dropping his kills at Serenity's feet before turning on his heel and walking away. She wondered at his silence and jerky movements, but allowed herself to acknowledge it as a brief respite. Staring down at the two small carcasses before her, Serenity suddenly realized the meat was enough for three.

That cool, calm, wondering, vulnerable feeling ripped through her again, and as she tore pieces of meat for her two Sisters, Serenity had to wonder at the warmth now cautiously spreading through her chest. Kindness for her own being she could easily dismiss in confusion—in a need to not _want _to know why this alpha would do such things or go to such lengths.

Kindness shown toward her _Sisters, _however…

She ate the meat in silence, and curled up with belly full and warmth surrounding her. That small feeling wouldn't go away, though—it simply continued to grow, and she began to wonder if it would reach her even in her dreams.

She slept soundly and peacefully that night, refusing to wake even as her alpha returned a short while later to ensure she had eaten. He then carried the leftover scraps away.

Please review~! They help me write faster, that they do~

What did you think?


	6. First Inquiries

Hey all! About time for an up-date, huh? Well, here it is! Hope you enjoy.

_I, Sapphire Midnight, do not own Sailor Moon._

**Wolf Wind**

**Ch. 6**

By the time Serenity came to the next day, she could tell her Wolf brethren allowed her to sleep in. The sounds entering the cavern were not bird-calls from early rising birds. There was a calm to the air that gave her a feeling that a lazy afternoon filled with warm sunlight was a mere arm's reach away. Rising to her feet, Serenity only half-heartedly raked her fingers through long, ivory tresses before exiting the empty cave and blinking into the sun almost directly overhead. The serenity of the moment created a small smile to slip across her lips. She couldn't feel hurt about her two Sisters leaving her side on a day like this.

Makoto spotted her first. Jade eyes sparkling merrily, the strong woman easily hefted her son into her arms and met Serenity at the mouth of the cave.

"Sleep well?" Makoto's smile showed she already knew the answer to her question.

"I did. You and Ami did not have to let me sleep so late, though. I could have helped with the hunt, or..." Trailing off, Serenity awkwardly shifted on her feet. She didn't know the routine here. Despite being verbally 'claimed' by this pack's Alpha, she didn't understand where she stood in the great scheme of things.

Makoto seemed to guess Serenity's hesitation and a throaty laugh escaped her, dispelling Serenity's moment of awkwardness. Looping her free arm through her Sister's, Makoto tugged Serenity toward the stream-and the clearing were most of the pack were lounging in the warm rays of the sun.

Serenity dug her heels in, trying to delay the inevitable. Makoto pressed onward, however, dragging the smaller woman forward without a second thought.

"They've been waiting for you."

Hearing those dreaded words caused Serenity to pale. This was it. She was well again, and apparently this new Alpha, her brother, and the rest of the Five have waited long enough to hear what she had to say. Serenity swayed on her feet, suddenly feeling lightheaded. She wasn't even aware of crossing the shallow part of the stream thanks to the wild roaring in her ears.

"The whole pack. They've been waiting for you. They want to see what you will do."

Blinking, Serenity came out of her sudden haze. She gasped, turning wide eyes in Makoto's direction.

"What?"

That hadn't been what she had been expecting at all. Did that mean the others were not about to demand questions the moment she awoke? Dread filled her again as she wondered how long she would have to wait, and agonize over the conversation she had been dreading just a moment before.

"The pack. They know you have been verbally claimed, and they wait to see if you will accept that claim. In the meantime, they watch. They will watch you as one would watch their Alpha. Either to follow your example, or seek out your weaknesses."

"So basically I can't screw this up."

Makoto laughed outright, and Serenity found she couldn't hold her sulky expression even if she wished it. Gazing around the clearing, Serenity found Makoto's words were true. Most of the wolves were pretending to doze, but had one eye trained almost lazily on her. Some stared outright, those mostly in animal form. The few pack who were in human form were all female, and Serenity cocked a curious brow at her Sister when she made that realization.

Makoto tried to hide her smirk. Serenity had to give her points for trying, at least.

"They want to be on your good side. You're in human form, so they will remain that way as well."

Noting a blonde fluff her short, wavy hair while keeping her brown eyes trained to Serenity's face, Serenity turned to Makoto entirely, presenting her back to the beseeching look and placing both hands on her hips.

"Makoto. What is this _really _about?"

The Brown had the audacity to hide behind her adorable son for a moment as she disguised her laugh into a love-whuff and nuzzled against him. Serenity scowled.

"Makoto."

"They know you have the highest rank of any female here. Aside from that, the only other female you have been seen with as of now is me." She tilted her head, waiting for her Sister to connect the dots. "I'm the only other female Wolf in this pack with any standing or rank, Sere. Maybe they wonder if you only associate with those of rank." When Serenity's scowl deepened, Makoto hurriedly added, "Or maybe they hope that you will create a 'Five' of your own, and those females will also hold rank."

There were too many possibilities here. Too much was happening too fast, and Serenity had a feeling this whole thing would whirlwind out of control if she wasn't careful.

"That's impossible. Even if I _did _accept Endymion's claim, _and I haven't yet, _there is no guarantee I can offer other females a higher ranking. They would have to be able to defend such a status, even against other males who may get jealous that a female holds rank over them if they are not one of the Five. I've seen what jealousies can do to a pack, Mako. It's not pleasant."

"I'm sure it's not. But there are other ways for a female to gain rank."

Makoto waited, and Serenity finally realized what it was the older woman was getting at.

Dazed, Serenity shook her head. "It...it doesn't _work _that way. Just because someone has a higher rank..."

"Think about it, Sere. If you _were_ to give a few females a higher rank-if you were seen with the same select few day after day-don't you think the other males would take notice? And to keep the hierarchy intact, don't you think one of the Five would have to take her as his Mate, just so another male doesn't rise up to take his place? Or to take a higher rank in the pack that he hadn't before been able to have?"

Paling, Serenity continued to shake her head in denial. "It would ruin everything. Everything Endymion has striven to build..."

Makoto's eyes gleamed. "And you seemed to not care about our dear Alpha one way or another."

More denials formed on the tip of Serenity's tongue, but she bit them back. If she seemed too emphatic Makoto would _never _believe her. Straightening her spine, Serenity rose to her full height. She was still much shorter than the Brown before her.

"He is my Alpha, now. While I may not understand everything concerning how this pack is run, I will do as he asked and reserve my opinion until I have seen all he does through action and deed alone."

And she would try not to jeopardize anything he already put time and effort into, even if that meant keeping to herself for a while. She could do that. Maybe.

Possibly.

Biting her lip, she felt her stiff bearing fall. It was all so different, it would be near impossible not to make any mistakes. Any more than she already had, it seemed.

Pivoting to gaze at the spread out pack and include them in her ponderings, Serenity noticed Ami a healthy distance away and felt some of her tension ease. She grinned a welcoming smile about to head in her Sister's direction when Ami spotted Serenity in turn, stiffened, and ducked her head before quickly scurrying away. Frowning, Serenity looked toward Makoto to see if the other woman saw their Sister's reaction, and Makoto too was frowning as her gaze lingered after Ami's retreating frame.

"Her probation is almost up."

The solemn words, paired with Makoto's for once solemn expression stilled something inside of Serenity that she almost couldn't describe.

"What?" The question was a breathed whisper.

"Ami. Her probation is almost up. She has just two days left to find a place for herself in this pack, and I'm afraid of what will happen if she doesn't."

"How can she not have found a place for herself yet? I don't understand. She's a _healer! _No one should take that for granted! She-"

"I _know, _Sere," Makoto cut in, before the White could get too heated and draw attention. "Ami doesn't feel comfortable here. And the other Wolves have not made an effort to make her feel as though she belongs."

A growl ripped from Serenity's chest before she could stop it, and a couple lounging wolves looked her way-their hearing sharper than a human's. After a moment they settled, however, and Serenity tried to tamp down her growing rage.

"She belongs with _me." _Serenity didn't mean for it to sound the way it did-as if she was Alpha and staking her claim. She couldn't help the feeling of camaraderie between her and the healer, however. She wouldn't deny all that transpired between the three of them just last night, and the these days prior while she had been in and out in sickness.

Makoto didn't seem remotely ruffled by her words, however. Instead, she chuckled, then deferred a step back and motioned to the place Ami had gone. Taking the hint, Serenity only hesitated a second before marching after the probationary Wolf. Her grin was all teeth when she found her, and if Serenity felt the gazes of her pack brethren on her back, she dutifully ignored them.

"Serenity..." Ami seemed more than a little shocked to see the White before her. Her eyes swiveled around to those watching and waiting to see what was going on before landing on her Sister's once more. "You already thanked me once. You don't have to do it again." Her eyes pleaded with her Sister, and Serenity had no idea why. If Ami thought she was protecting her, she was gravely mistaken.

"I wasn't coming over to thank you. I was coming over to chastise you." Serenity pouted suddenly, and silently wondered what in all the forests she was doing. "You left without waking me this morning."

"I-I was allowing you to finally get some uninterrupted sleep."

Ami could have easily claimed Makoto left her too, but she didn't. It was another testament to Ami's strong character, and Serenity took a closer step toward her Sister.

"You didn't come check on me when you saw I was awake," Serenity stared again, and wondered who this stranger was to have taken over her body and cause such a pathetic, pouting scene.

"I already knew you were well. The moon healed you."

No mention of her own healing prowess, and the painstaking agony she had been in trying to use her abilities to heal her for three days now. This time Serenity frowned. Ami seemed to relax when Serenity informed her of chastising her in public. Was that how low Ami believed herself to be in the ranking of a pack? If that was the case, Serenity wasn't the only one who had a few new things to learn.

"Makoto and I need your help."

There. No hedging around the subject. Ami finally looked somewhat taken aback, but the fierce determination in her gaze was a welcome sight compared to the uneasiness Serenity had been sensing from her just moments before.

"Is it Makoto's little one? Is he sick?" Worry immediately replaced the vulnerability once visible in Ami's eyes, and Serenity almost felt sorry for the misconception. Still. It was the only way to get the desired effect in the least amount of time.

Without a word, Serenity led the way back to Makoto's side, Keitaro nuzzled into his mother's neck. He wouldn't give away the fact that he was healthy as could be, and Serenity felt somewhat relieved. She felt the eyes of the pack watching her, and she suddenly didn't care if she was making a colossal mistake. She was following her instincts, and this was what her inner Wolf wanted her to do. The Wolf spirit within her would not rest until Ami was instated at her side, as Makoto was.

It was, after all, where they belonged.

"Makoto?" Ami's tone held a small amount of uncertainty. Makoto merely grinned widely at her Sister's and moved to nuzzle Ami when the healer moved to inspect the young boy now cradled lovingly between them. Ami froze, noting what a large show of trust was being displayed in that moment. Very few mother wolves allowed just anyone close enough to touch their young ones.

"Serenity?" Ami asked, dazed blue eyes seeking out the White after noting the clear and laughing brown gaze of Keitaro peeking up at her as his little hands reached toward Serenity.

"You see, Ami: Makoto and I have this predicament. This very talented healer, a Sister of ours, really, keeps avoiding us. How do you think we should go about this situation?" Accepting Keitaro from his mother's arms, Serenity cradled him lovingly even as she propped a fur-clad white hip out and waited for a response.

Ami's eyes immediately lowered to the forest floor. "Perhaps this healer you speak of is not very talented at all, really. Perhaps she can't control the old magic the way she should, and cannot do any pack or Wolf any amount of good, even if it was what she yearned for above all else." Ami's vision began to blur, and she hoped no one would notice.

"Perhaps..." She continued, "this healer is keeping her distance so as not to disgrace the standing of the two Wolves she holds dearer than any else, so they might lead lives that enable change in our kind and may remain in positions in this pack that will enable them to _make_ the changes they see fit. _Without_ being held back by associating with non-ranking _probationary_ wolves."

The word definitely tasted bitter.

Silence reigned for a short bit. Makoto was the one to break it.

"She speaks!"

She chuckled, dispelling the intensity in the air and causing Ami to awkwardly rub at the back of her head.

"I guess I shouldn't have ignored you..."

"No. You shouldn't have."

All of them were smiling.

"So we're good?" Makoto asked

Ami nodded, but it was Serenity who answered.

"We're good."

She still needed to find a way to help Ami find her place in this pack, though. She only had two days to do it, and she didn't believe that a simple verbal claim that Ami was _hers _was going to cut it, even if it seemed to have been good enough for the Alpha when he had claimed _her. _

Hmph.

She ignored the small, curious part of her that was interested in all he claimed to be. It couldn't be as amazing as she had hoped and dreamed all these past years. No pack was perfect. Neither was any Alpha.

Feeling eyes upon her form again, Serenity forced out a sigh. She didn't want to be the object of everyone's attention. It was already making her edgy, and she'd barely been standing here long. Turning to look over her shoulder, Serenity spotted a different blonde, blue eyes glued to her form. There was nothing challenging in the stare, but the blonde never lowered her gaze or looked away.

_Must be a dominant. _

She didn't have a single idea where that thought came from. It was almost as though there was a hidden, silent question in the woman's pale eyes, and Serenity found her inner Wolf intrigued.

Ami and Makoto had been in the middle of a discussion.

"Mako? Ami? Who is that woman over there? I didn't see her my first night here at the Last Meal."

Her two Sisters exchanged looks.

"Her name is Minako. She arrived here while you were sick with fever. Endymion didn't trust having a new dominant Wolf around while you were ill, so she was forced to keep her distance."

Serenity frowned at Ami's calm words. Maybe Minako didn't know if she was still supposed to keep her distance now that Serenity was well. Unable to completely understand it, she felt something insistant struggling within her. Some part of her she couldn't quite describe wanted to know all about this mysterious Wolf.

"Has she been accepted as probationary?"

Serenity didn't know why she thought the golden-haired woman was seeking out another pack, but her inner Wolf seemed to be unable to accept any other possibility. Tilting her head to one side, she watched the stranger interact slowly and carefully around the other pack members, keeping her distance but always focused on Serenity.

"She has been given asylum, but she has not been accepted as probationary yet," Makoto murmured quietly. "Here, it is vital not to have too many probationary Wolf brethren at one time. Especially when our enemy can take the form of one we might trust."

_That _snapped Serenity's mind back to the present. Her head whipped to the side, blu eyes widening as she took in the seriousness and plain honesty written on Makoto's face.

"Those... _things _that attacked us can _change forms?" _

Both Ami and Makoto seemed floored that Serenity hadn't already known that.

"Yes. That is what they are. I'm sure Endymion will explain fully, if you have any questions," Ami stated, eyes wide in her pale face.

"Endymion? What does he have to do with-"

And then she sensed him. Directly behind her. A hush fell over the pack in the clearing, and when Serenity turned around it wasn't only Emdymion who waited behind her, but his Four companions as well. She suddenly found it hard to swallow. This was it. It was time. He gave her as much time as he could probably allow without perhaps endangering all of his pack. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her chin and forced herself to meet the Alpha's midnight gaze without flinching. Her stomach did somersaults instead.

_"Serenity." _He beckoned her.

Meaning Makoto and Ami were clearly not invited. Serenity stood taller. She would be brave. She had her own questions she sought answers to too, after all.

"I am ready." Even if her limbs were beginning to tremble.

_"Come." _

Endymion's hand lightly braced against Serenity's bared back and she tensed even as her legs propelled him in the direction her Alpha indicated. His eyes were tuned ahead, however, in the direction they were going instead of focusing their intensity on her, and for that Serenity allowed herself to relax. His hand was large-the pads of his fingers settling against her to only provide five pin-points of connecting skin-on-skin. For some reason, despite the touch being slight, Serenity could only focus on that touch at her back until he finally pulled his hand away.

He indicated a place for her to sit and make herself comfortable. Looking around, she noticed the others were doing the same. They were all seated within a small grove of trees, and for some reason a feeling of peace was settling over her.

_"This place is touched by old magic, stronger than that of Pack or Alpha. None can use magic here, and none will be able to listen in on this conversation."_

Throat feeling unbearably parched, Serenity took a seat as he had indicated and nodded her head in understanding.

_Old magic. _

In coming to this pack, it seemed there was much for her to learn. She wanted to know about it, and learn more. She now craved the feeling of _moonfire_ racing under her flesh and settling into bone. She had been so empty without it.

_"You must have questions."_

That startled her. She had been trying to prepare herself for a barrage of questions or more accusations. She hadn't thought to consider he may allow her to ask her own inquires first.

"Endymion-" Kunzite began, barely able to keep the sound of impatience from his tone.

Serenity started, looking wide-eyed at her brother. Memories and images all came crashing down on her at once, and suddenly she remembered why she shouldn't be here. She couldn't do this. Not here. Not with her brother so near, and yet so far away. She paled. Started rocking back and forth.

_This was a mistake. A mistake. Mistake. _She shouldn't be here. She should be _far _from here.

_Sammy._

_Daddy._

_...Diamond... searching... vile..._

A vicious snarl broke through the darkness of her thoughts, and Serenity felt a warm, firm hand on her bared shoulder as Endymion bared his teeth at her brother.

His second.

The sound should have scared her, but it didn't. The dissension should have caused a knowing smirk: for there obviously _were _problems within this pack.

But it didn't.

For reasons she couldn't explain, Serenity was completely at a loss not for the first time since arriving in this territory. The Alpha's hand upon her shoulder was gentle, and her brother didn't seem the least wary or perturbed by his Alpha's snarl. If anything, Kunzite's expression was coldly calm and calculating. Serenity didn't know what to make of her dear blood brother.

"I _do _have a question," Serenity began, in order to dispel the remaining tension as well as provide a sort of distraction.

It seemed to do the trick. All eyes turned to her, and the remaining tension she could feel coming from the alpha seated to her left drained out of him.

"What was it exactly that attacked us? Hyenas don't live this far north. It seemed like they had a vendetta against your pack. Why is that, and why are they here? In the _forest?"_

Apparently she asked the correct question, because each one of the Five relaxed in the loose circle they created, trying not to look intimidating in their human skin and failing. Glancing from one face to the next, Serenity focused more on the emerald-eyed Wolf with red-blonde hair, and the blonde Wolf with blue eyes and a toothy smile. One must be Jedite, and the other Zoicite, for she knew the rest of the Five by name now.

_"They are called the Nijuushin, and they are no more 'hyena' than they are Wolf."_

Serenity stared blankly.

"Surely you've heard of the Nijuushin," the blue-eyed blonde man scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Serenity merely glanced his way, raising a brow without humor like her brother was wont to do now. The man spoke a dew untoward words and dropped his gaze, much to Serenity's disbelief.

One of the Five, lowering his gaze to _her?_

"What Jedite so _tactlessly _tried to say is, how is it one of our kind has been able to live so long without having heard of such beasts? The Nijuushin had been a plague to our kind for so many years now it seems impossible any could have avoided their kind. Unless, of course, you have been living with the Nijuushin in your very midst and never knew they were posing as fellow Wolves?"

It was the emerald-eyed man to speak, and Serenity found his questions to be so far-fetched she didn't know how she could possibly answer them.

"I have never heard of the Nijuushin before today. My old pack was a small one, and I would have noticed such a change. As far as I know, I never once faced one of their kind until I came here. Perhaps there is only a feud between-"

But they were all shaking their heads, looking at her almost pitiably. All except the Alpha, of course, who seemed very interested in anything she had to say.

"The Nijuushin have been taking over the territories of countless wolf packs. Why do you think this pack has grown so quickly? More and more packs fall to the Nijuushin-or worse."

Serenity couldn't imagine what could be worse than having your whole pack obliterated.

"We simply out-maneuver them time and again, and have been able to hold them off longer than most other packs in the area." This time it was Nephrite who spoke, and Serenity was relieved to turn her attention to her Sister's Mate. At least his was a friendly face. "This pack is stronger than the Nijuushin realize," He added, his warm gaze seeming to share a secret with her Serenity couldn't quite pick up on.

"So what _are _they? Animals? Human? Something _more, _like we are?" Serenity had a feeling getting answers to her questions would be like pulling teeth. "What other forms can they take, aside from that of hyenas?"

This time it was Kunzite who raised his brows. "Anything. They can take the form of anything they have seen." His cool, emotionless gaze skimmed over her form. "Which is why I thought you were _one _of them."

Ice trekked down Serenity's spine as the connotations finally hit her.

Anything. _Anything. _If any Nijuushin had seen her without her knowing, then they could have stolen her form. Used her against her brother. Even now, any Wolf in this pack was in danger of being replicated, or being an outsider.

She paled, and noticed someone was nodding out of the corner of her vision, waiting for her to come to that very same conclusion.

"Then how... do you know... I'm _not _one."

A gentle touch. Fingers tracing along an invisible line of flesh that has now since healed. Shuddering, Serenity gasped and turned her wide gaze to the Alpha who was tracing the invisible lines on her skin.

_"Your blood was spilled in battle," _he began, as if that alone should explain it. When he could see there wasn't any comprehension in Serenity's expression he continued._ "The one thing the Nijuushin cannot duplicate, is the scent and taste of blood. When we are in wolf form, we can tell the difference between Nijuushin blood being spilled, and that of Wolf blood being spilled. That, and that alone, is what saved you."_

"Well, that _and _the fact that-oomf!"

Serenity didn't get to hear what the other fact was because someone elbowed Jedite quite thoroughly in the ribs. He hunched over gasping and coughing for the next couple of minutes, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes. Despite his own pain, he seemed to note Serenity's look because he motioned rather comically that he was okay, and she found she could have laughed had the situation been different.

"We answered her question, Endymion." Apparently Kunzite was no longer one for fooling around. "Now ask her why she's here."

Serenity bristled, and all movement from the Five stilled. Unwilling to contain her low growl, Serenity lifted a silent glare to her 'brother' in challenge.

"Why don't you ask me yourself, _Kunzite? _Or are you afraid you'd finally have to answer to the fact that you _left?" _

She was seething, about to stand up so she could tower over her blood-kin when a hand snaked around her arm and merely held her in place. Turning her seething glare onto the Alpha who held her, Serenity curled her lip before finally looking away.

There. She said it. The question that haunted her for nearly five years now. Whether she was ready for the answer to her question or not, soon she would finally have it. They'd get nothing out of her until he spilled first.

She had been waiting for a soft, apologetic tone from her brother. She had been expecting sorrow-anguish-anything that told her he was hoping to make it up to her now that they would finally be together again.

The scoffing sound coming from her brother was the last thing she anticipated, as was the humorless scathing smile.

"Didn't 'daddy' tell you?"

Flinching at his tone-the cold look in his eye-Serenity could only stare in dazed confusion and slow-growing horror as she realized this was going to be so much more than she could have ever realized. Endymion's grip turned somewhat painful, and Serenity flinched again, noting how quickly her Alpha released his hold on her when he noticed it. Then he moved to block her from Kunzite's view and Serenity almost laughed again, this time without humor. She shouldered her Alpha's shoulder away. She didn't need to be protected any longer. She needed answers.

"Daddy's dead." She whispered it. There. Her skin turned starkly white as she awaited her brother's response. She heard a couple hisses and gasps from those around her, but her attention was solely focused on her brother once more.

"When?" Kunzite breathed the word, and Serenity closed her eyes, fresh tears leaking out. If Sammy's death hadn't been so recent she might have been able to hold back her tears.

"About a year after you left."

Another hiss, this time coming from Kunzite.

"So Rai became Alpha..." He breathed, as if he was trying to piece together the puzzle pieces of what could have been during his absence.

Serenity slowly shook her head.

Kunzite looked confused. "Kai, then? He was old, but..." Again, Serenity shook her head, and she found her throat wanted to close up. Now Kunzite's brow was furrowed.

"They're all dead, Kunzite. The Elders...and everyone in daddy's generation, too. The only ones left... the only one who could lead was Daimond."

Kunzite snarled, stood, paced, then growled before sitting down again in disgust. _"Diamond? _Who's his mate? Kimiko?" He smirked. It had been a fun game for them when they were pups. Imagining who would mate when they became of age. She and her brother always paired Kimiko with Diamond because they were so alike.

"She's gone, too..." Serenity could barely get the words out. Her throat hurt so much. Her eyes burned, and suddenly Endymion's palm was flat against her back and offering her comfort in a way she never before realized comfort could be given.

_Through magic. _

"He doesn't have a Mate, Kunzite."

Her older, stronger, paler brother sank back on his heels, shock and horror finally seeping into his expression. "You... are the only female stronger than he is."

Resolutely, Serenity nodded her head. She was the only one Diamond couldn't bend. The only one he wanted. The only one he couldn't force to be his Mate. The fact that he hadn't finally taken another attested to how few females were left. In this case: none.

"They're not...?"

This time it was Zoicite to ask the question. Slowly, Serenity inhaled a deep breath of air.

"I'm the only female left."

"And Sammy? You know you shouldn't have left him when you went in search of help. Diamond never liked him. We need to go and get him. Right, Sere? Ren? Right?

Ren. Her childhood nickname. More tears leaked from her gaze, and Serenity sobbed, shaking her head.

"He's dead, Kun. He's _dead."_


	7. Precious Gift

I just can't stay away. I wasn't too happy with my last chapter, because I felt like it held mostly dialogue. Dialogue is important, however, and re-reading it helped me to realize it wasn't as bad as I expected. Your reviews have helped me to believe in myself as I get back into writing, so thank you so very much! It's hard when you take a break from it and suddenly start up again.

Well, here come the next chapters! I am going to try to write for Untouchable and To Bare Witness after this chapter is up-dated. If I'm successful, I will have more than one up-date ready for you all today. Enjoy the chapter, and please continue to give your positive feedback. I love hearing from you.

_I do not own Sailor Moon._

P.S. Ohmigosh, long chapter! Enjoy!

**Wolf Wind**

**Ch. 7**

It was as if speaking the words aloud made them all the more true. Throat constricting, nausea roiling in her gut, Serenity forced the bile gathering in her mouth back down the way it had come and tried her best to shut out everything around her. She didn't want their pity. She didn't want to see the look in any of the Five's eyes. She didn't want to see the pain or horror or shock she knew would be in her brother's gaze.

Most of all, she didn't want to _feel _what her new _alpha _was forcing her to _feel._

His touch. Warmth. Comfort. A deep, aching sympathy.

_Magic. _It spread and wound through her, and Serenity tried to force out the feeling. She didn't want to relax, or feel at peace. Not while knowing little Sammy had died and would never experience the wonderful things Serenity was only now beginning to realize the world had to offer.

Endymion wouldn't let her push the good feelings away, however. His hands tightened over her form, and she found she was surrounded by his scent. A calm, constant thrum penetrated the ringing in her ears and she focused on it. Taking careful breaths, Serenity dazedly realized what the sound was: her alpha's heartbeat.

She was in her Alpha's arms.

A keening cry escaped her. Anguish that she was showing vulnerability. Anger that he thought she needed this. Bitterness when she realized he was right. Anxiety when a rough howl rent the air, and a shiver raked her form from head to toe.

Kunzite. Howling his own agonized cry at the news she just shared.

Strong arms pulled her closer to that consistent thrumming sound, and Serenity for once acknowledged that she would accept what this Alpha was offering, and buried her head into his chest. She tried to curl into Endymion's broad chest, forming a tight ball so she could blot out the continuing howls of agony rent from Kunzite's throat. More howls lifted into the air as first Nephrite, then Jedite and Zoicite offered their own mournful voices to Serenity's blood brother's.

A warm nose tentatively brushed behind Serenity's ear, hot breath fanning along the side of her neck. The touch alone caused the shivers raking her petite form to still as something inside Serenity stilled.

Waiting. Watchful.

_Hopeful._

She grit her teeth. She didn't want her inner Wolf to be watchful and hopeful. She just wanted this small bit of comfort until she felt strong again.

Something sank in her gut. The realization that she _trusted _this Alpha brought more bile to her mouth. She bared her neck to him without realizing. Suddenly Serenity felt the urge to cry for a different reason entirely. She was losing her grip on her own sanity. Every instinct that got her to where she was today seemed to flutter away as if buffeted by a breeze.

This wasn't right. She didn't _know _him.

Body tensing, every nerve ending in her small frame buzzed with nervous energy. She felt Endymion tense around her, and wondered what he would do. Her trembling started up again. Her lungs stuttered as she attempted to breathe in air. The howls had died down, and now the small grove had grown silent.

Expectant.

As is waiting.

A soft sigh settled over Serenity's ear, and then Endymion released her. When he set her free she shifted a good foot away from him so he couldn't easily touch her again. Ignoring her damp cheeks—if she ignored them maybe the males would, too—Serenity hunched her shoulders protectively as she waited for someone else to break the stifling silence.

She had gotten along on her own for so long it didn't feel right depending on others for support. Now, without Sammy to protect and focus all her energy on, she was left more bereft than ever. Taking care of herself was so much different than taking care of her adopted baby brother. It was harder. She had to be selfless for so long, putting Sammy's needs before her own, that she didn't know how to go about worrying about herself again.

In the end, she was the one to break the silence. Maybe it was what they had all been waiting for.

"I tried to save him."

Her voice broke, and she had to take a deep breath before she could continue. She couldn't look at any of them as she said these next words. So she stared at the forest floor at the center of their make-shift circle instead.

"We wandered from territory to territory, never staying in one place long. Wherever the pack moved, the water and vegetation and game became less and less. It became so bad that the Hunt took an entire day, and even then that which was hunted wasn't enough to sustain what was left of our dwindled pack."

Her throat felt tight. She tried to work past it.

No one interrupted her.

"Diamond was an Alpha-"

She stopped. It was too painful and raw, but she knew she had to go on.

"Diamond was an Alpha who did little, but demanded much. He wouldn't hunt. He said if any threat came at us he needed to be ready for it, and not winded by a hunt right before battle." Serenity's lip curled in disgust at the memory of it, and a small snarl escaped her. "Not that he ever had to defend the territory. He was lazy. When he realized the hunts were taking longer and longer, he demanded the others do it. They aren't well-trained in stealth, though. If I hadn't shouldered the task of bringing in the hunt, the pack would have starved."

Shaking her head, Serenity finally found she had control over her voice and nerves, and guardedly lifted her gaze to the watching Five around her.

She continued.

"Sammy was the only pup in the pack. He needed more food and water than the others. He was a growing boy!" Anger. Fresh, hot anger seeped through her, and Serenity had to tamp it down. She didn't need to defend Sammy to this group. They knew the value of a pup, unlike her old pack.

There was a bitter and vile taste on her tongue as she said, "Diamond kept himself fit and strong by demanding he ate first." She wouldn't tell them how he had taunted her with his eyes, day after day as he sat gorging himself. He would invite her to eat her fill at his side, as his Mate. His eyes would mock her, lips smacking in delight as the remaining members of his pack whined and cried and waited for their turns, when he would permit them to fall upon the carcass like raving animals. They would fight over even the smallest morsel. More often than not, blood would be spilled, which is why Serenity would hold her brother back until the last possible moment before they would take their turn.

When it was safe.

For Sammy.

A Brown pup within a pack of White wolves.

Oftentimes, when she and Sammy finally made their way to the carcass, there would be nothing left.

"Pups ate last," She said instead, her tone emotionless. She had felt such strong feelings over that fact for so many years that she found she could no longer bring such anger or vehemence back to the fore. "I started traveling father, looking for bigger game, but then I had to trek back the way I had come dragging the excess weight and fighting off unwanted predators. I finally learned to take down small game and hide it so Sammy could eat in secret."

Shaking her head, more hot tears scoured her face. Still Serenity ignored them.

"It wasn't enough. It was _never _enough. Sammy was always worrying about what _I _had eaten, and I think he started lying about the amount of food he had so I would eat." She wanted to yell and pound her fists into the ground. If only she could go back and fix it. Take Sammy _away _from there. But he hadn't been strong enough to travel. Diamond would have found them, and Serenity knew any punishment he meted out would have been against her brother.

She could never protect her brother while she was out hunting. It was her biggest regret and hardship as she left him alone day after day, never knowing what would become of him if the other males grew too volatile. She was the only one to hunt successfully, though, and Diamond made it clear to the others that she was _his. _Those reasons alone were what prompted her to leave and hunt.

Along with the knowledge that Sammy needed more food.

_Always _needed more food, and water.

"It happened only a few days before I found this pack." Her voice didn't sound like her own it was so devoid of emotion. "I was out hunting, and when I returned Sammy was motionless. No one would look at me as I presented my kill. I hid not one, but _two _small carcasses for Sammy that night. The hunt had been a good one. I returned early. Not early enough."

Her jaw ached she was gritting her teeth so hard. Her eyes were finally dry. She had cried all her tears. Anger superseded her anguish now. She had loved and protected her brother above all else, and none of her pack offered to lift a finger, or offer their remorse. None asked to join the hunt. None sought training on how to better their skills or technique. Because of their carelessness and Diamond's greed her little brother was _dead._

"I left. Nothing else held me to that pack the moment Sammy was gone. I was alone. So I ran."

She finally sought out the red-rimmed gaze of her older brother, and when her eyes settled on his face her expression was not a pleasant one.

"I found _you."_

"Ren-" His voice didn't sound like his own anymore.

Standing abruptly, Serenity shook her head, backing away. She didn't want to hear this.

"You don't have the _right _to call me that anymore."

The others around her stood too, and she tensed. Kunzite remained seated, however, his blood-shot eyes staring up at her pleadingly. Her throat tightened, feet halting their retreat. The others settled when they realized she wasn't going anywhere. Only Endymion stood with her. Out of the corner of her eye Serenity noted her Alpha's gaze was riveted to her face. She ignored his searing stare and focused instead on her blood brother.

"You _left, _Kunzite. Without a word. Without saying anything to me. To _Sammy! _What was I supposed to say day after day as he asked about you? Worried about you? How could you up and leave without telling us goodbye?"

"Sere-"

"No! You don't know what's it's been like after you left! You don't know how hard it was when daddy _died! _I was alone, Kun! All I had left was Sammy, and he was terrified something was going to happen to _me! _To see the stark terror and fear in a _pup's _eyes? Do you know what that _felt _like?"

A rough noise escaped her brother, but Serenity was past the point of feeling sorry for her older brother.

"You had a responsibility, Kunzite. _To your family. _And you _left _us. At the very least you could have taken us with you! I might be able to understand if you had a good reason, but to not even tell _dad-"_

"_Dad _is the reason I was forced to _leave, _Sere!"

His raw, aching, _angry _tone was not what stopped her ranting. His words were a cold shock to her system, and Serenity found she was swaying on her feet as the meaning behind her brother's words processed.

"...Daddy?"

"_Yes. _Our father wasn't as good and noble as you think, Sere." A heavy sigh as Kunzite raked a hand through his platinum hair. "Didn't you find it odd when he became Alpha after I was gone? Who would have been Alpha next, Ren? Think. Who was strongest? _Dad?" _Kunzite's scoffing tone belied what he thought of that question.

Growing dizzier by the second, Serenity slowly shook her head. She felt a gentle touch brace her, and for once she wasn't upset with this Alpha's love of touch, so long as he didn't let her fall down.

"You were..." Her words were whispered. _Kunzite _would have been the next Alpha. He would have been a _great _Alpha. But then he left. "Why?"

Kunzite slowly inclined his head as if he had been waiting for that question.

"It seemed someone was paying a particular amount of interest in our pack back then. Someone very dangerous wanted to make a deal. _Dad _accepted."

"No..." Serenity found she was slowly shaking her head. Dread filled her and settled like a rock in her stomach. She didn't want to hear this. She _needed _to hear it, but she knew she wouldn't like what she found out.

"The Nijuushin have a leader, Ren."

Serenity didn't scold him for using his old nickname for her this time. She felt cold shock invading her system, and was only vaguely aware when Endymion gently eased her to take a seat beside him, her thigh pressing against his. He didn't let go of her.

"They threatened our pack. They wanted complete control over it, or they would take us out one by one. We were small even then, Sere. We wouldn't have been able to overcome them."

When she didn't say anything, Kunzite continued.

"This man didn't want someone young and strong to take over. He was probably afraid we would later try to revolt. The plan was for dad to become Alpha and report to the leader of the Nijuushin, and they wouldn't harm the pack."

For some reason Serenity couldn't seem to make her tensed muscles relax.

"There was one condition, though." The stern set of Kunzite's mouth—his bleak gaze. She should have known her older brother would never have willingly left her. Not unless he thought he was _protecting _her. _Protecting _Sammy. "If Sammy was to stay in our pack, _I _had to leave it."

The sudden sharp, stabbing pain in her chest was unexpected, and Serenity doubled over, gasping for breath. Firm hands held her and rubbed her back, and once again that odd, _old magic _began to fill her. Shakily, Serenity sat up once more and hesitantly sought out her brother's gaze.

"So all this time..."

"All this time," Kunzite bit out with a barely contained snarl, "our pack has been in the hands of the Nijuushin and it apparently took them about a _year _to go back on their bargain and get rid of dad."

Serenity was suddenly very happy she had been sitting down, because those words shocked her to her core. Kunzite hadn't abandoned her and Sammy. Their _dad _had made a deal with the devil. The Nijuushin never attacked her old pack because they already _controlled _it.

"The Nijuushin leader must still control the pack through Diamond now, then." She didn't know how she could still form words after taking so many shocks to her system. Suddenly every pair of eyes snapped to attention, and Serenity shifted uneasily at the intensity as the hairs along the back of her neck and arms started to rise.

"Why do you say that?" Zoicite had been the one to finally ask.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Serenity's tone turned bland. "The pack up and moved time and again for no reason except Diamond's random say so. He would gloat and try to tell us it was for our own good." A shrug. "I never believed him. It seemed whenever we were relocated, the game grew more and more scarce. I thought he was trying to kill us," she added bitterly, noting the looks exchanged between the five men.

"You had no idea the Nijuushin were controlling your pack?"

Meeting Jedite's blue gaze, Serenity stared silently before answering.

"None."

The others nodded, as if they already accepted this.

"And dad never told you why I was forced to leave."

This time it wasn't a question, and Serenity winced.

"No. He always made it sound like you made a choice."

She bit along the inside of her cheek. This information changed things between them. They had both been hurt. They had both been trying to protect their loved ones. But her brother had changed, and so had she. Reconciliation between the two of them seemed more awkward and impossible to accomplish than ever, especially now that they were reunited and had no Sammy to help bridge the gap.

"Who is this leader, then? Of the Nijuushin?" Serenity found she wanted a name to stick all the blame to for her destroyed pack and her little brother's life.

"We don't know." Nephrite's tone was gentle as he spoke to her. "We only recently found out that he is Wolf, and believes in the hierarchy of Old. Therefore he is probably a White, or Black Wolf."

Serenity shook her head. Makoto's Mate need not try to sugar coat it for her. "He's a White. He must be, if he thinks he can be Alpha to other pack Alphas. I know the stereotypes."

The others didn't have anything to say to her observation, but she thought she saw respect in their gazes. She wondered briefly if any of the five had preconceptions about White Wolves, and if so, what they assumed about her.

She suddenly wondered what they thought of their Alpha's verbal claim, since none could have known her character.

"How did a White Wolf not only come across the Nijuushin, but get them to do his dirty work?"

Five soft growls rose at her question, and Serenity wondered if she was beginning to ask too much, too soon. She knew she must be hitting pretty close to home. After all, the Nijuushin must have been attacking this pack for about five years now, and these Wolf Kin surrounding her were very dominant breeds. Any threat to them and theirs would be a threat they needed eliminated. Their instincts would be to fight, and to defend. This subject must be a very sore spot for them indeed.

"_That we do not yet know. We will find the answer to that question, however. Soon."_

The way her Alpha's eyes gleamed at that last word made Serenity very happy to not be on the receiving end of his barely perceived threat.

Apparently there was some unspoken signal after Endymion spoke because the remaining four men rose to their feet and stretched, moving about as if the meeting was adjourned. Serenity craned her neck back in puzzlement, noting each man as he respectfully nodded to first Endymion, then Serenity before exiting from the small grove of trees.

Kunzite was the last one there, and he seemed to hesitate. Heart in her throat, Serenity merely watched him with wide eyes as he shifted on his feet, fidgeting before her.

"I didn't want to leave, Sere. If I had known what I know now-" He coughed roughly, ducking his head. Serenity had already seen the wet sheen of tears in his eyes, however, and her own gaze burned and began to blur.

"Kun-"

He lunged at her, falling at her side and wrapping his arms around her as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. A sob escaped, and Serenity honestly couldn't tell if the sound came from him or her. Tears spilled and she wrapped her arms tightly around her big brother. He cradled her in his arms as if she was precious, and Serenity found she was sobbing harder. Suddenly she was glad the grove would keep the sounds she was making secret to the rest of the pack. Clinging to her brother's White fur, Serenity inhaled deep lungfuls of her brother's scent and nuzzled her face against his.

"I missed you every moment of every day, Ren. Both you _and _Sammy. You must know."

She nodded into the crook of his neck. She did know. All this time she had been focusing on her own heartbreak. She never stopped to consider her older brother's might have been breaking as well.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

They were both apologizing, their voices intermingling. Serenity sniffed and finally pulled away.

"I missed you, too. So much. So did Sammy."

"Moon's Tears. _Sammy. _I'll never get to say—"

"It's okay, Kun. He knows. He has to know, now."

A watery chuckle. She hadn't heard her brother laugh in so long, her heart yearned to hear it again.

"I tried to save him, Kun. I did my best, but-"

"Shh. It's alright. I know. He knows, Ren. Don't ever doubt yourself. You did better than anyone could have expected. I'm proud of you, Ren."

Crying harder—she never expected her brother to say such things—Serenity ducked her head and tried to nod. Her forehead bumped against her brothers, and his nose nuzzled up to her hair.

"It's so good to see you, Ren. I'm glad you're here."

Laughing—she had been crying too much as it was—she nodded against him again.

"Me, too, Kun. Me, too."

She _was _glad she was here. She was glad she had the opportunity to start over and make a life for herself in a way she had never been able to in the past. Lifting her head, Serenity looked toward Endymion's seat and noticed that at some point he had slipped out of the grove to give her some privacy with her brother. Blinking past her surprise at such consideration, Serenity turned to her brother and noticed that even with his red-rimmed and tired eyes his expression was still able to take on an all-knowing brotherly smirk.

"He's not as bad as you think he is, Sere."

Feigning affront, she tried to lean away from her brother's hold. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Ren. Look at me."

Irritated, Serenity stiffened her spine and angrily met her brother's stare, muscles tensing. She had a feeling she knew what her brother was going to say.

"He's not Diamond. And he's _not _dad. He would never sacrifice one for the good of many." The corner of his lips twitched. "Actually, he's kind of like you in that sense. Maybe that's why I decided to follow him."

Awe. Of all the compliments Kunzite could have bestowed, Usagi never thought this would be one of them. Sitting back on her heels, Usagi stared at her brother as a strange and vulnerable feeling began to form in her belly and chest.

No. She couldn't start trusting others now. She had depended solely on herself for so long...

"Sere."

She met his gaze, though it took some effort to not shy away from what her brother was saying.

"What does your inner Wolf say?"

She grimaced. He _would _ask her that. She refused to answer for a second, causing Kunzite to annoyingly raise an eyebrow.

"And to think I missed that expression of yours," she grouched, knowing she was stalling and he brother had way more patience than she did. "My Wolf wants to stay," she said finally. "She _wants _to trust him."

Her Wolf was being watchful, but she wasn't about to admit that to him. Watchful inner beasts caused all kinds of problems—most leading to finding a Mate and that was exactly what Serenity _didn't _want just now.

Still Kunzite chuckled.

"Your Wolf won't be sorry, Sere. And neither will _you."_

Rising to his feet, Kunzite barely had to exert any strength in pulling his sister up after him. Both brows shot up into his hairline.

"We need to get your strength back. Endymion was right when he said a breeze could blow you over."

Serenity growled threateningly, and Kunzite pretended not to have heard.

"The others are out on patrol. It's never a good idea for the Five to have over-long meetings when the enemy is out there. We try to divide our numbers when we can, for protection."

He led her from the grove of trees, and Serenity touched her warm cheeks, trying to feel if her face would give away the fact that she had been sobbing moments before.

"Ren, it's different here. You're among pack. You can show weakness. You don't _have _to be strong all the time."

"Don't I?"

She hadn't meant to let the thought escape, but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She felt the towering form of her brother tense beside her, but he didn't say anything right away.

"Give us a chance, Ren."

She knew what he was really asking.

_Give _me _a chance._

Biting her lip, Serenity slowly acquiesced. The part of her Wolf that had grown so independent rebelled, but the part that acknowledged Kunzite as Blood won out. She wanted something to believe in, again.

She wanted her big brother back.

A hefty sigh of relief was released, and Serenity had to remind herself how hard this must be for Kunzite as well.

"I don't have patrol for another hour or so. Let me hunt for you. I shouldn't take long."

Dread. Shock. Disbelief. Hope.

_Let me provide for you._

He was asking too much, too soon. She didn't know if she could accept. Expression crumbling, Serenity tried to ferret out her feelings and thoughts on the subject. Hadn't her Alpha hunted and provided for her already?

Her inner Wolf-beast clamored for attention.

Wasn't that the way it _should _be? Alpha providing. Blood-brother providing. Family. _Pack. _

Home.

Slowly, Serenity nodded her head.

Another relieved exhale, and her brother was hurriedly pelting words her way. Something about _stay there _and _be right back. _Then he raced off into the forest, and Serenity was left alone once more, torn between wanted to laugh or cry. He seemed so eager to please. Maybe his own Wolf _needed _to provide for the only kin he had left.

"_I did not think you would say yes."_

She shouldn't have been surprised Endymion had waited for her. She didn't turn toward him, she merely stared at the place of the forested area where her brother's back had disappeared. Endymion stepped up beside her, his gaze also riveted to where her brother's form disappeared.

"I didn't, either."

Her throat was so raw it was an effort just to get the words out. Suddenly Endymion's dark eyes were on her again, and Serenity sighed. She wondered if she would ever get used to his quiet intensity.

"_It tore him apart. Being away from you and your brother."_

She didn't know what her Alpha was trying to accomplish. She already knew Kunzite hadn't left of his own volition, now. Not really. Biting along the inside of her cheek, she remained silent.

"_He rarely spoke two words to anyone. He closed himself off from all emotion, Serenity."_

Her lungs restricted. She didn't want to hear this, but something about the cadence of his tone pulled her in.

"_He's changed since you've come here. He has finally allowed himself to start feeling again."_

A soft whimper caught in her throat, and Serenity's eyes closed as though in pain.

"_Let him protect you, Serenity. Allow us to protect and provide for you. You are ours now. No one else's."_

She didn't know where those last words came from, but she suddenly remembered she hadn't told the Five that Diamond may actually attempt to search for her. Her eyes snapped open, lips parting to mention that fact, but Endymion was now standing directly before her with a rather possessive look in his gaze that robbed her of all speech. She stared, mind blanking as he took his time to allow his eyes to roam over her slight build. His hand reached out to cradle the side of Serenity's face and she mentally congratulated herself for not flinching.

"_Sammy was protecting you, too."_

The breath froze in her lungs. Endymion took a step nearer, fingers gently moving a strand of hair from the side of her face. Her body swayed, either in shock or in need of the sudden warmth rising from his body.

She locked her knees against the feeling.

"_You may blame yourself, little one, but he was growing older. Kunzite tells me he would have been nearing adulthood soon. How do you think a young male Wolf would feel, seeing the one he cared about on the verge of starvation herself?"_

"But Sammy-"

"_Serenity. You were the sole provider for your pack. You needed the food more than anyone, because you were the one burning the most energy throughout the day."_

She suddenly felt very dizzy.

"How do you know all this?"

He tilted her jaw, running his nose down along the side of her neck before pulling away.

"_It's what I would have done, had I been in his position. How long do you think it would take for your little brother to put two and two together?"_

Another whimper escaped, and this time Endymion moved into her. His arms wrapped tightly around her as he pulled her against him. Heated breaths trailed across her cheek and past her ear, and Serenity merely blinked in slack-jawed shock at the boldness of this Alpha's move. Her limbs were still dangling uselessly at her sides as his teeth found the fleshy bit of skin between neck and shoulder and he administered a single chastising bite.

With a squeak, Serenity finally regained her strength and writhed in his hold, trying to create distance between their bodies even though she knew his mark didn't break the skin.

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded, growling as he refused to allow her to slip away.

He sighed against her hair, finally loosening her hold and allowing her the room she needed to slip from his arms and put quite a few feet of distance between them. Still, she wanted to hear what he had to say so she waited expectantly. Watching him with a guarded gaze even as she rubbed at the light bite mark grumpily.

"_Guilt. You are letting it destroy you little Wolf, and I will not stand by and watch it happen."_

"But Sammy-"

She didn't know how he did it, but somehow between one moment and the next her Alpha was one again directly before her and giving her zero breathing room. His nose brushed against hers and she shivered.

"_Sammy did the one thing he found the strength and power within himself to do. He saved your life. Do not waste his precious gift, little one. Do you think he regrets his actions?"_

"He's _just _a—"

"_Pup? Five years is enough time for a pup to grow. Are you sure he was so young in spirit? If you cannot see it, tell me this. If it had been the other way around, and you were watching your Sammy from the heavens, would you regret your choice?"_

The knowledge burned and tore at the heart of her, and once again she found herself crying in her Alpha's arms. How pathetic and useless she must seem to him. Her heart cried out, reaching for the soul of her baby brother.

_You grew up, didn't you? _She asked him. _You grew up so fast, and I hadn't taken the time to really notice._

"_Serenity."_

It took her a moment, but when she finally had enough control over her thoughts and emotions she pulled away to meet Endymion's deep blue stare.

"_Do not allow this guilt to have such a hold on you. You're brother is happy now, and at peace. Honor his last effort to keep you safe. Give thanks to his precious gift, and live."_

She stayed silent in her Alpha's strong arms until Kunzite's return, feeling both raw and numb. Then she said little, and ate much as both Alpha and kin remained at her side as she accepted her brother's kill. She didn't remark upon their watchful stares, and grumble at their noted looks concerning how little she could eat without becoming sick. The quiet intensity didn't raise her hackles this time, though. This time Serenity was focusing on someone far removed from her situation.

_Thank you, Sammy. I won't let you down._

She knew wherever he was, he was smiling.


	8. Internal Battle

Hey, all! Sapphire Midnight here! I want to give a _big _Birthday shout-out to ella1234! I know it's late, but I hope your special day was one to always remember. I'll be working on a romantic one-shot after this for her birthday gift, so I hope you'll all look forward to it and read it. ^^

Enjoy the chapter, Ella, and thank you so much for being such a great fan.

_I, Sapphire Midnight, do not own these Sailor Moon characters._

**Wolf Wind**

**Ch. 8**

The overcast sky was too bright for the turmoil raging in Serenity's heart. After eating Kunzite's kill her stomach had been an unpleasant, tumultuous sensation that was a constant reminder of how slippery her thoughts were, weaving together and around one another, not one of them clear. Nerves were on edge, but it wasn't an aggravating realization. Serenity was thankful for the small bouts of numbness that traveled through her limbs and out to her fingertips. If her mind could numb some of the pain, she was only too happy for it.

_Sammy. _Dead. Gone. After having saved _her. _

He did it to protect _her._

The realization that he was no longer a little pup was almost too much to bear. She remembered the haunted look in his eyes day after day. The dark circles that would grow into larger bruises that stood out starkly in his pale face. His gaunt features. The protruding of his bloated, rounded belly—his little pup belly that belied just how starved his small frame truly was.

She rarely second-guessed Sammy's word. She never knew what went on while she had been on the Hunt. When he swore he had eaten while she was out, it confused her. Diamond was always trying to weasel his way into getting her to become his Mate, however. The idea that the disgusting Alpha of her own pack would use her brother's health against her hadn't entered her mind until Sammy claimed he had eaten. If Diamond had truly supported her little brother—_saved _Sammy—Serenity may have eventually given in to his pursuit. Diamond never acted as though he had something he held over her, however. He never demanded recompense for providing for her younger brother.

Serenity _should _have realized what little Sammy was doing early on. He had been providing for her when no one else would. He ate little so her portions might give her just a _little _more strength. It enraged her that Sammy would do such a thing. Frustrated her, and tore at her heart because she should have been able to see the signs and prevented it. She should have been able to _save _him. The anguish his deed caused was no little matter. After the primal urge to tear something apart eased, Serenity was left once again with Endymion's words settling over her body like a second fur. She knew she couldn't wallow in sadness and regret. She acknowledged the fact that her new Alpha was right.

She needed to _live, _and let go of the demons of her past_. _For Sammy.

Some small, aching part of her knew with a complete sense of truth that if Sammy hadn't done what he had to save her, they would _both _be dead right now. He provided her with just enough nutrition and energy to get away from Diamond and come _here._

Sammy had been her salvation. She needed to thank him for the gift of her life every day. She couldn't do that while depressed and miserable because she had lived and he died.

_I love you, Sammy. I'll never forget what you've done. I can never thank you enough._

The tears had long since ceased, though Serenity's bones felt as though they were hundreds of years old. Lifting her nose to the gray sky above, her human eyes slit slightly closed at the brightness she still found there. Her soul was finally finding peace. She could do this: talk to her brother every day, and find reasons to be happy, or at peace.

_I'm proud of the Wolf you turned out to be, baby brother. I hope you're happy, and free, wherever you are._

A soft noise sounded behind Serenity, but she didn't turn. Suddenly a body with a brown, fur-clad hip entered the peripheral of her vision, and Makoto settled onto the ground on her right. Then another presence made itself known, and Serenity turned to see Ami, pale eyes filled with empathy, as she took a seat on Serenity's left. Neither female uttered a word, but both settled lightly against Serenity in a silent show of comfort and support.

"Sammy died trying to save me."

She didn't know where to start, so she started at the heart of the matter. Ami gasped softly on her left, and Makoto stirred, giving Serenity all of her attention.

"He succeeded. I'm here because he gave me the strength to live for just a few more days. Long enough to get _away. _Long enough to come here."

Arms enveloped her from both sides, and Serenity's eyes closed in thanks as she allowed her mind to burrow within the sensation.

"Kunzite didn't leave because he wanted to. I don't know whether I am allowed to share this information, but you two are my Sisters. I want you to know."

A deep breath.

"_Daddy _made a deal with the Nijuushin. I never knew they existed until I was attacked here. The Nijuushin almost wiped our pack out, and I hadn't been any the wiser. Kunzite left to _save _the pack. The save _Sammy. _He wasn't given a choice. I had always thought he was given a _choice."_

Hushed, soothing whispers enveloped Serenity as her two sisters lightly nuzzled into her. The arms embracing her tightened, and Serenity lightly returned the gesture.

"There's so much I didn't know. I feel like I've barely been here a day, and already I have learned so much. Everything has changed."

"Things are different here, Serenity," Ami murmured quietly. Fiercely.

"We'll _protect _you," Makoto added with no small amount of determination.

A small laugh bubbled up from Serenity's chest. "Why is it everyone seems to think I need protection?" She was rewarded when both her sisters laughed with her.

"We can sense your heartache, Sister. We know some wounds take longer to heal." Coming from Ami, who was gifted with the ability to heal, her words had far more meaning.

"You almost starved, Serenity. At least let us take care of you until you have regained your strength. While your fierce determination is all a strength on its own, it will not save you from someone who may overpower you simply because they have more energy and muscle."

A snort. Then Serenity lifted a slender, pale brow. "Makoto, are you offering to help me train to get my energy and muscle back?" The Brown beside her was definitely formidable. Of the entire pack, Makoto's impressive frame held the most muscle out of all the female Wolves.

Her Sister smirked. "I will. You need to gain back a bit more than just muscle, Serenity. I think training is just what you need. It'll give you focus, and something to strive for again." Makoto turned her considering emerald gaze upon Ami's petite form. "You are welcome to join us, Sister."

Ami blushed, eyes widening in horror. When her lips parted, Serenity knew there would only be words of denial in her tone, so she quickly intercepted.

"Yes. Ami,you must come with us. You are our Sister, and I think training together will be good for all three of us."

When Ami slowly shook her head in quiet denial, lips parting once more, Serenity pursed her lips and bit back an aggravated growl.

With a deep and calming breath, Serenity finally asked, "What do you have to lose?"

Hesitantly, Ami finally relented. A soft sigh escaped her, and her shoulders lightly slumped. Serenity waited for her Sister's response even while knowing her answer.

"Nothing." Another halfhearted sigh escaped her lips, and Ami tilted her head as her brows knit together in confusion. "Nothing."

It was later that day Serenity found herself actively seeking out Endymion for a change. She may not know how this new Pack of hers operated entirely, but she was pretty sure leaving the territory with two fellow Wolves for training purposes consisted of needing Alpha permission first. Serenity didn't exactly know how to go about _getting _said permission, however. If she had wanted to leave the territory of her old pack for a while, Serenity never would have considered asking Diamond first. She'd tell Sammy in confidence, so he wouldn't worry, but Diamond had never once earned her respect.

She also didn't know what she would do if that permission wasn't _granted. _While Endymion seemed fair and wise where Diamond was not, Serenity couldn't push away the knowledge that her Alpha seemed somewhat possessive when it came to her whereabouts. Most likely this stemmed from his verbal claim, but still. Maybe if she was away for a few days Endymion would lose interest and find someone else to be his perspective Mate.

She wouldn't lie to herself concerning how badly she wanted his approval in response to Makoto's training idea. She refused to beg if Endymion found some way to deny their outing, but she hoped he was able to acknowledge how important this would be for them. Serenity couldn't afford to allow her other Pack mates to see how weak and vulnerable she truly was at this point in time—not if she was supposed to be some form of example. Thanks to Endymion's verbal claim, he was making everything that much harder. Eyes constantly watched her every move. It was enough to drive Serenity mad. She needed to _earn _her place in this pack if the others were to ever truly accept her. She couldn't do that while training here. Accessing Wolves would be looking for any hint of weakness.

Serenity was truthful enough with herself to admit she was riddled with weaknesses.

Training with Makoto and Ami away from prying eyes was important in one other way, as well. Serenity knew without a doubt that Ami was stronger than she let on. The fierceness and protective determination in her eyes had not gone unnoticed when Serenity had been weak with fever. If Ami's probation period was almost up, Serenity owed it to Ami to do everything within her power to help her Sister find her place within this pack.

Whatever it would take, Serenity's determination was firmly set. Ami would train with her and Makoto, and somehow Serenity would get her Sister to be comfortable in her own fur. Ami would find her place at Makoto and Serenity's side. She couldn't allow her new Sister to walk away, cast out from this precious pack.

Therefore she also couldn't allow Endymion to say no.

When she found him he was just within the line of trees along the perimeter of the clearing. Zoicite was with him, his back toward Serenity as she hesitantly stepped closer to her Alpha. As she neared, Endymion shifted his wide stance to show her he sensed her arrival, even as his eyes and ears remained tuned to the Wolf in skin beside him. Noting the change, Zoicite turned to acknowledge her presence as well.

"Am I interrupting?"

Zoicite was the one to answer. "Not at all. I was just concluding my report."

He sent a curious gaze her way, and Serenity hesitated for a moment. If she didn't know any better, she would think he was silently asking if she wanted him to leave. A flush rose up over her cheeks, and Serenity made herself hold Zoicite's eyes. Her muscles tensed at her blood's reaction, and it took her a moment to regain the power of speech.

This was ridiculous. She shouldn't be having these moments with those of such high rank in this pack. _She _wasn't about to send Zoicite away. Besides, it might work out to her advantage to have him here. That way she and Endymion wouldn't be left _alone._

Not that she was afraid of what might happen if they were ever alone. She simply didn't want to embarrass herself. Or say or do something that would land her in more trouble than she could get out of. She wasn't about to consider the fact that whenever she was alone with her Alpha she learned something new about him that she actually _liked. _And it had absolutely nothing at all to do with the deep blue of his eyes and the way his irises contrasted so stunningly with the dark shade of his hair and fur.

None what-so-ever.

"I would like to make a request," Serenity stated with a firm tone of voice, chin jutting upwards slightly as she forced her rapid heartbeat to slow. She needed conversation to distract her from the thoughts plaguing her. _Any _conversation would do, but she finally remembered why she had been seeking her Alpha out in the first place.

Dark, thick brows lifted on her Alpha's brow. Endymion turned more fully toward her, arms crossing over the broad expanse of his bared chest.

Shifting nervously from one foot to the other, Serenity cursed the effect this Alpha's stare could do to her. She'd never felt so weak or vulnerable in her life until she had arrived here.

"Makoto, Ami and I ask to journey past the edges of the territory so we might have some privacy in training." Noticing the raised brows on her Alpha's forehead slowly lower into a displeased scowl, Serenity barreled on ahead. "It's _necessary, _Endymion. We wouldn't ask if it wasn't."

Seeing a deep frown tug at the edges of his lips, Serenity tensed as Endymion slowly stalked toward her, his every movement intimidating. He didn't cease his progress until they were nearly nose to nose. His eyes darted over her form before resting once again on hers.

"_And why, little wolf, must such a request be deemed 'necessary' when the enemy is constantly nipping at us from every direction?"_

Pressing her lips together, Serenity tried to think up a proper response. Something that would actually get through to him. Yes, at first her Alpha had seemed put-out by her request, but his tone was soft and even. His eyes seemed a little confused as he expectantly awaited her reply. His towering posture and the slant of his body in relation to hers seemed to say that he thought her self-destructive and slow in the head, but he was giving her a chance to explain herself and that was more than Serenity could ever have anticipated.

"I am in no shape to take on our enemies, Endymion." Heat flared into his blue gaze at the mention of 'our enemies,' his nostrils flaring as he leaned closer to her still. Serenity tamped down on her amusement. Of course she would pronounce the Nijuushin as both of their enemies. For it was truth.

Still, she opted to not remark about the intimate expression in her Alpha's eyes and pressed further.

"Thanks to your 'verbal claim,' every member of the pack is watching me for any sign of weakness." She sent a glare his way. It _was _his fault, after all. She even felt a little better seeing his somewhat shocked expression and wondered if the small amount of sheepish guilt she saw was imagined. "I cannot regain my strength properly with everyone looking over my shoulder. Makoto offered to help me gain back any lost muscle, but we have to train _away _from the pack."

Leaning back on his heels, Endymion put some much-needed space between them as he considered her words. His expression did not give any of his thoughts away, but the firm press of his lips betrayed how tense he was as he considered her.

"_And what does Ami have to do with this request?"_

Heaving a small sigh—wishing this was easier than it really was—Serenity tried to string the words together delicately before voicing them. She didn't want to ruin this chance. She couldn't afford to let her Sisters down.

"Ami's probation is almost up." She had been looking at his tanned shoulder when she said the words. Now her eyes lifted to his and she resignedly allowed a little bit of her vulnerability to show in her gaze. "I don't know if you see it, but she is tougher than she lets on, Endymion. She _deserves _to be here." With a one-shouldered shrug, Serenity finally darted her gaze away. "I'm planning on giving her a way to _prove _it."

Tensing, hoping he didn't take her words as a slight, Serenity sucked the edge of her lip into her mouth and chewed it in agitation.

Then Endymion was directly before her, his chest brushing lightly against hers as his large, warm hand rose up to cup along the side of her face. Serenity gasped, body swaying backward slightly at the heat his larger frame emitted. An arm wrapped itself around her back and kept her close. He effectively trapped her to him.

Wide gaze swinging up to his face, Serenity waited in trepidation to see what Endymion would do. The pad of his thumb gently brushed over her lower lip. In a daze, Serenity released the abused appendage and inhaled a shaky breath of air. Her Alpha's gaze drifted over every part of her face, leaving a searing trail in their wake. Heart thundering dangerously, Serenity couldn't relax her posture after finding herself once again in her Alpha's arms.

At least this time she wasn't crying.

A low rumble reverberated in Endymion's chest. Then he leaned forward and lightly—carefully—nuzzled into the side of her hair. A large sigh released near her ear, and Serenity angled her head away from the heat of it. Serenity decided the only reason she wasn't demanding to be released right away was because she was waiting for her Alpha's reply. The rigid intensity of his form enabled her to assume quite the debate was going on within the recesses of his mind. She wasn't about to move or flinch and give him some reason to deny her.

She needed this.

_They all _did.

Suddenly a mix of sharp and blunted teeth nipped none-too-gently along the soft flesh of Serenity's ear lobe. With a yelp, Serenity was now arching away from her Alpha's hold, pushing on his chest as she growled up at him. He chuckled and she stilled, confused and chagrined eyes narrowing up at him.

"_Granted."_

With a gasp, Serenity forgot about his transgression, the teeth scraping along her ear. Her struggles paused and she looked up at him with wariness tinged with hope. Endymion sent her a toothy grin at the the cutely befuddled tilt of her head, and Serenity's gaze narrowed further.

"_There are stipulations, of course."_

A snort. "Of course," She ground out, expression turning bland. Endymion finally released her and she took quite a few steps away so he couldn't try his stunt again. Arms crossed defensively over her chest, her sharp chin jutted out once again in challenge. "Such as?"

He smirked, but made no other move in her direction.

"_You must stay in an area I present to you. You must not wander from this area for any reason, unless it is to return here. Our enemy is out there, Serenity. I know how important this is to you and yours, but the protection of pack is my utmost priority."_

He leveled a dark stare at her, as if daring her to place herself in danger. She shivered, suddenly feeling cold as goosebumps raked her flesh. This was a protective Alpha. He would not welcome any thoughtless mistakes. Serenity hoped the virulent expression in his gaze was not solely meant for _her. _Then again, if he was that unsound in his need to protect his pack mates, she didn't think he'd have lasted as Alpha for this long.

She pushed her thoughts away from the deadly promise of his gaze.

"I understand."

"_Good. You may enlighten your sisters with my decision, and every aspect that goes along with it. Tell them to be ready to leave before moonrise. I will take you to your new training ground myself."_

Heart swelling with excitement, Serenity felt her lungs fill to bursting levels as she gave her Alpha a final nod. She turned on her heel to race off and do exactly that, before manners got the better of her and she paused. Turning back to Endymion, Serenity hesitated. Eyes on the forest floor at her feet, her blue gaze quickly glanced up to his and back down again as she attempted to gain the strength to allow such vulnerability to show. Calming her heart and slowing her breath, Serenity stood tall and proud once again as she actively sought his face with her eyes.

"Thank you. Endymion."

He didn't say anything, but his eyes burned her with their intensity.

Quieter, Serenity added, "I won't forget this." Then she turned tail and fled.

Endymion watched her go, his own uneven breathing and tell-tale beating of his heart giving away just how much her words affected him. Releasing a slow, shuddered breath, Endymion turned steely eyes to the being next to him as he silently prayed with everything in himself that he hadn't just made a colossal mistake. Allowing three female wolves to be in an area _outside _of his territory—only _one _of them marked and mated—

A deep grumble escaped him.

If anything happened to Serenity after he had only just been gifted with her...

_Moonsblood _he was smitten. He would never be able to let her go.

"_Zoicite."_

"Alpha?"

If there were any hidden thoughts in that strong mind of his, Zoicite was not allowing any to come across in his tone.

"_You will follow them. Remain by them for however long this training takes. Stay downwind. Do not once allow them to catch sight or scent of you, understood?"_

"Endymion?" There was a slight amount of hesitance and confusion in Zoicite's tone.

Heaving a deep and weary sigh, Endymion lifted a hand to rake his fingers through his head of dark hair. If Zoicite was confused or surprised before, those feelings were quadrupled, now. Rarely did his Alpha appear flustered or uncertain.

"_No not let any harm come to them, Zoicite."_

Comprehension dawning, Zoicite bowed his head in deference.

"As you command it, so it shall be done."

Firming his jaw, Endymion nodded once in acknowledgment at Zoicite's words. He wouldn't be able to shake the unsettled feeling for as long as Serenity was out of his line of sight—away from his protection and territory—but he knew without a doubt he could trust Zoicite to do exactly as he bid. Endymion may not be able to follow and watch over her himself, but he would spare one of his Wolves if only for some piece of mind.

He hoped Serenity regained her strength quickly. He had barely been in her presence and already he was feeling the loss of having her near.

_Moon guide you, little wolf, and protect you where I cannot._

Hands clenching into tight fists at his sides, every muscle in Endymion tensed as he pivoted on his heel and snarled out at the surrounding trees before stomping his way deeper into denser foliage. Blood roared in his ears as desperation swamped him. His inner beast demanded he go with her. Stay by her side as she fought to gain her strength. He couldn't shake his unstoppable and foreboding sense of fear. He hated warring with himself on matters of the head, and matters of the heart.

She would be safe. She would return, and she would be safe.

He would have to trust that she would remain safe with her sisters, and Zoicite to watch over them while enemies flanked them from all sides.

"Alpha?"

Endymion didn't hesitate in his race to get _away _before he did something he might regret.

An image of Serenity swam before his mind's eye. The vulnerability and strength in her expression.

_Thank you. Endymion. I won't forget this._

His body was responding to the remembered sound of her voice. The look in her eyes. With a groan, Endymion pressed on.

"_I go to hunt," _He snarled out, though there was no actual bite to his words.

He would pursue some young doe the way he could not pursue one nearly-broken and yet strongly determined Wolf. He would revel in the feel of blood in his mouth instead of the taste of her on his lips. He would howl the triumph of his kill to the skies instead of his exultation at finally making Serenity _his. _

He needed to hunt.

Later, when she returned, his hunt would be _much _different. More productive.

But now, before his patience wore thin, _he needed to hunt._

…

…

_Please review_


End file.
